Anna Aurion's Past Story
by KratosandAnnaAurion
Summary: This is the Prologue to Anna's Untold Story. This story covers Anna's life before Kratos came into the picture. She was a common girl living a common life in Luin. This is what happened to her? This is why she chose to be a Warrior…
1. Chapter 1

**Section 1: How I became a Warrior?**

**Chapter One: Fishing for a Bow?**

_This is the Prologue to Anna Aurion's Untold Story. This is a short story on why Anna became a Warrior._

_This particular story takes place seven years before Anna meets Kratos. At this point, Anna is just am ordinary sixteen year old girl living in Luin. _

_When Anna was thirteen, her parents sent her to the Music Academy in Palmacosta. It was Anna's dream to be a famous concert pianist like her Grandmother Celmus. Over the three years she was there. Everyone thought she was a sensation. _

_At the end of Anna's second year at school, she met and accompanied a boy named Sam. He was sixteen and a heart throb. It was said he possessed the singing voice of an angel._

_At first, Anna thought she was in love with Sam. However, the more she got to know his personality. She quickly learned all he cared for was fame, money, and woman._

_Anna tried to make the best of the situation. However, it was all her girl friends that drove her nuts on their silly infatuations with Sam. They got on her last nerve. She quickly leaned that the life of a performer wasn't as thrilling as she thought. _

_Only having a year left in school, Anna decided to drop out. When she returned home to Luin, she was broken hearted over everything._

_Was Anna's Family happy about their daughter's decision to quit School? No. They were furious._

_Abby, Anna's Mother was threatening Anna. If she didn't finish Music School, she would be married off to the next available bachelor in Luin. _

At this point, Anna is a normal sixteen year old. She was wearing a light blue dress. That was the common fashion to Luin. Her long chestnut hair was in a simple pony tail.

Anna was sitting at home in the kitchen. She was preparing a hot meal for tonight's guest.

Tonight's guest was Ben. He was the only son of the Chef in Luin. Ben had dark brown eyes and was rather heavy set. He especially enjoyed sampling new recipes to add to his small restaurant.

Ben glanced at the soup Anna had recently made. He smelled it and questioned, "Mmmm… Anna? You out did yourself this time? This chili smells good?"

Anna smiled at Ben's complement. After that, she replied, "Oh. It was nothing. It's Grandma Celmus's favorite recipe."

Ben picked up his spoon, and dipped it into the soup. Then he took a sip of the chili. When he tasted it, his eyes became as large as saucers. He grabbed his throat and chocked out, "Water! I need water!"

Ben quickly got up out of his chair. Then he ran out of the room and out the door.

When Ben left, Anna snickered to herself. Then she stated, "That takes care of suitor number five."

Just then, Anna heard a knock at the front door. She stood up from her chair and walked to the front door. She opened the door to see her childhood best friend Ray.

Ray is a very tall and thin eighteen year old boy. With a mess of spiky brown hair, Ray has to wear a red bandanna to keep the mess of hair out of brown eyes. He is also wearing a white outfit. That was common attire for fighter for hires.

Anna folded her arms and questioned, "Ray? Wow! You've really grown tall? What are you doing here? I thought you joined the army?"

Ray smiled at Anna and replied, "Surprised you didn't I? I'm on break. I thought I would come home a bit. Where's your brother?"

Anna thoughtfully questioned, "Hmm... I don't know where Aaron is? He's probably running around somewhere?"

Ray replied, "That's ok. Do you want to go fishing?"

Anna sheepishly replied, "Sure. I'll get my poll."

Anna quickly retrieved her fishing poll and headed out the front door to join Ray. They had a secret fishing spot that was on the outskirts of Luin. It was said this spot had the best fish and the prettiest view.

When they reached the spot, they put their polls in the water. Then, they stretched out on the grass, and sat next to each other.

Anna frowned and asked, "Do you like being a fighter for hire?"

Ray smiled and replied, "Yes. It's a hell of a lot better than school."

Anna laughed and said, "You never liked school that much anyway. You're such a bum!"

Ray frowned and asked, "I heard you gave up the life of luxury and mire baths?"

Anna laughed at his remark. She replied, "Yes. I did. When I first went, I couldn't wait to get out of Luin. But then, I quickly learned the people at the Music Academy weren't as friendly as I thought. I'm glad to be home."

Ray frowned and stated, "From what I saw of Sam, the guy's a pervert."

Anna nervously laughed and replied, "Yeah. That's why I'm home. Unfortunately, my parents don't get it. Mom is really angry with me. She's threatening me to marry someone I don't know."

Ray frowned and questioned, "That's harsh... And here I thought you're parents married for love?"

Anna replied, "They did... But for some reason they worry I'll end up like Aunt Helen."

Ray asked, "Who are you're suitors?"

Anna replied, "Well. So far, there have been five. The last one I just got rid of before you came. Is the Baker's son Ben."

Ray frowned and questioned, "You're taking about Fat Old Bennie?"

Anna laughed hysterically. After that, she replied, "I just made chili soup for him. I put in everything hot we had. I think I just burned his mouth."

Ray laughed for quite a while. Then he questioned, "Oh. Anna that's funny? From the sound of things, it sounds like you have everything under control?"

Anna sneered and replied, "Oh... I got the idea from my older brother. He did that once."

Ray asked, "How is you're older brother?"

Anna replied, "Argos just got a job on a whaling boat. He loves the sea salt air. He hardly ever wants to come home. He recently wrote us letter which is rare for him."

Just then, Anna's finishing line began to move. She frowned and questioned, "A fish?"

Anna tried to grab her fishing pool and pull back on the lure. She quickly discovered this was no ordinary fish. She pulled with all her strength.

Finally, she gasped and yelled, "Ray! I can't pull it! It's too big! I'm going to lose my poll!"

Ray came up beside Anna. He took the poll and used all his strength to pull the huge fish out of the water.

When Ray saw the huge fish on the poll, he questioned, "Wow! That's a new record. Do you want to hold it?"

Anna glanced at the huge fish for sometime. Just looking at its buggy eyes scared her. She shook her head and screamed, "No way!"

Ray laughed and questioned, "You're just a squirmy girl?"

Anna stuck out her tongue and replied, "It's the buggy eyes. Wow. That thing must weigh at least thirty pounds."

Ray said, "Its defiantly one of the biggest."

Anna frowned and nervously questioned, "Since it's on my pole… Can you please… carry it home?"

Ray smiled and replied, "Sure. Admit it. You need me."

Anna nervously replied, "In this case. I guess I do."

Ray and Anna silently walked away from the secret spot. They walked back through downtown Luin. Ray was carrying the large fish.

As they got closer to Anna's home, Ray frowned and asked, "Hey Anna?'

Anna looked at Ray's face, and questioned," What?"

Ray sheepishly replied, "Well…I was thinking what if we…"

Just then, before Ray could finish his sentence… Anna's youngest brother Aaron came running through. When he spotted his older sister, Aaron questioned, "Hey Sis! I hate to interrupt your fun. But, the second you get home you're going to get chewed out by Mom and Dad?"

Anna nodded at her youngest brother. Then she replied, "Thanks for the warning. I better go."

Ray frowned and questioned, "Uh… Wait. What about this fish?"

Aaron looked at the giant fish. His eyes popped open. Then he questioned, "Wow. You got that at the secret spot, didn't you?"

Ray replied, "Of course..."

Anna gazed at Ray and questioned, "You might as well keep it? I won't have time to clean it? Especially since, I'm getting chewed out?"

Ray smiled and replied, "Well. Thanks Anna. I'll see you later."

Anna waved at Ray, and replied, "By Ray. Good luck."

Ray quickly waved with the huge fish still in his hands. He said, "Thanks. I'll see you around."

After Ray left, Aaron frowned at Anna and questioned, "Hey Sis? I hate to be rude but Dad doesn't want you hanging around him?"

Anna sheepishly replied, "I know. But, I feel sorry for him."

Aaron laughed and questioned, "Sometimes, you can be way too kind hearted? Come on, they're waiting?"

When Anna and Aaron got home, they lived in a wooden house that was close to the Lake. The house had a beautiful front porch with a lot of flowers in front.

Grandma Celmus was outside trimming the rosebushes. Gardening was like heaven to her. She would spend hours outside planting and weeding the flower beds. Our flower beds were the best in town.

Grandma Celmus stopped trimming the roses and glanced up when she saw her Granddaughter. She smiled and questioned, "Anna. There you are? You better go inside? You're parents are furious?"

Anna nervously replied, "I know. Aaron warned me."

Anna walked to the front door and opened the door. She was preparing to hear the worst lecture possible.

The second she opened the front door, Anna's parents were standing in the doorway. They were patiently waiting for their daughter to return.

Anna's Mother's name was Abby. She was once the prettiest woman in Luin, despite her age. She was wearing a long light blue dress. Abby angrily glared at Anna. Then, she threw her arms up with worry. She questioned, "Where on earth have you been?"

Anna's Father Alester was tall and remotely handsome. He had once been a prodigy warrior to the Palmacosta Government. Until, he shattered his left knee in battle. After that, he had to give up his passion of fighting. But his love of weapons never diminished.

It was Alester's military experience that made him one of the few men who could look at Anna and make her crawl in fear. He coldly narrowed his eyes at Anna and questioned, "You went fishing with Ray? Didn't you?"

Anna slowly put the poll away. Then she replied, "Yes. I did. He came back on break."

Alester folded his arms and questioned, "Look. Ray's grown up? It's time for that boy to learn what the real world is all about?"

Anna frowned and questioned, "You're right. I can't help it but I feel sorry for Ray? I'm the only friend he's got?"

Alester frowned and replied, "Sometimes, I wish I never took that kid in. You're Mother and I felt sorry for Ray because his Mother died when he was six. After she died, Ray's Father turned to alcohol to solve his problems. He would get angry with Ray. Then in his drunken rage, he would physically abuse Ray. That's how Ray became such a good fist fighter. That kid had to learn how to defend himself at a young age. Know one in Luin wanted him. It was because he smelled bad and had the foulest manors around. It was that stupid Major of Luin, who begged me over and over to take him."

Anna tried to cover a laugh. She smiled and replied, "I remember?"

Alester frowned and questioned, "From the beginning all that boy did was stare at you?"

Anna blushed and replied, "Er… Really?"

Alester replied, "Yeah. Do you remember the time when Abby bought Ray new clothes? He refused to wear them and he refused to have his old clothes burned. They were tattered and smelly from years of never being washed. That kid reeked. We tried everything in the world to convince him to bath. In the end, you were the one he listened to."

Anna laughed and questioned, "All it took was female persuasion?"

Alester frowned and replied, "We did try to send Ray to school. However, that didn't last long. From the beginning, Ray hated the Professor. They clashed over everything. The Professor stated that both Ray and Argos were unfit learners. You know how sensitive your older brother is about his poor grades. It was because he was slower. And the fact, he gets fidgety when he sits too long. Ray had Argos convinced if school was so hard? Why stay?"

Anna frowned and questioned, "I remember?"

Alester frowned for a long moment. Then he replied, "You have no idea. How challenging it was for me to convince Argos not to quit."

Anna questioned, "Oh. I remember? I started to help him with his homework? So he could graduate?"

Alester smiled and replied, "Thank the Goddess Martel you did. That was a huge relief and now Argos thanks me."

Anna smiled and questioned, "I'm glad it worked? He loves his job on the boat?"

Alester replied, "After Argos graduated, that was when I realized Ray was a bad influence on this family. The only thing that's Ray's good at is fighting."

Anna frowned and questioned, "You're right Dad? That does seem like the only thing?"

Alester dementedly laughed. Then he folded his arms and replied, "I'm sorry Anna. But, if you think of marrying Ray, I'll have no choice but to disown you. Ray's working as a fighter for hire. He gets paid for it. But, that kid has no concept of what money is. He spends it all on gambling. Every time he bets he thinks he's going to win big. Then he loses. Before he realizes it he's completely broke. He hasn't saved a gald yet."

Anna laughed at her Father and questioned, "I'm well aware of that Dad? Everytime I try to tell him? It's like talking to a wall?"

Alester laughed and replied, "I would have to be pretty dumb to let you marry someone like that. He would drain all my hard earned money form my weapon shop. Then we'd be broke and on the street. So the answers' No way! Leave him alone!"

Anna replied, "You're right Dad. I can do better."

Alester smiled and questioned, "I'm glad you see it that way? Come to the Library, there is something else I need to tell you?"

Alester limped ahead of everyone. While Abby his wife followed behind him. Anna reluctantly walked behind them.

When they reached the Library, which was Alester's favorite room. Alester took a seat at his mahogany desk. Abby took a seat in the corner chair. She left the chair on the end open for Anna.

Abby glared at Alester encouragingly.

Alester nodded at his Wife. Then, he said, "Anna. I'm ashamed of you. I can't believe you burned the baker boys tongue. Right now, he's seeing the Doctor. It may be a second degree burn. If it is he may never taste again. His family is furious at me and especially you."

Anna opened her mouth. She seemed to be in shock. Then the tears rolled down her face. She cried, "I'm sorry Dad. I didn't think it would hurt him."

Alester watched Anna's tears fall. He folded his arms across the desk and questioned, "You got the idea from your older brother Argos, didn't you?"

Anna nervously replied, "Yeah… from him."

Alester frowned and questioned, "I should have realized you're brothers practical jobs were a bad influence on you? This time you went too far?"

Anna cried out, "You're right Dad."

Alester frowned for a long moment. Then with irritation he questioned, "Gee Anna. What am I going to do with you? First, you leave the Palmacosta Music Academy. I spent fifteen thousand on school. So you would have a degree. What more do you want?"

Anna let the tears continue to role, she cried and replied, "I'm sorry Dad. But, I can't go back and face all those horrible people."

Alester let out a breath and stated, "Actually, you were a lot safer in Palmacosta. In Luin, do you know what happens to pretty girls? If the Desians spot you, they may rape you and take you to the Human Ranch. Do you want that to happen?"

Anna opened her mouth and replied, "No!"

Alester took the most recent copy of the Luin News. He showed the headline to Anna. "_Ten Women Raped and Abducted. Desians Behind Plot._"

Alester put the paper down and questioned, "Well... That's what happens when you live here, unprotected? Alisha was one of the girls they took?"

Anna slowly replied, "Oh. I was friends with her."

Alester stared at his daughter for a long moment. Then he questioned, "That's why, I have every right to ship you back to Palmacosta? Anna. What is it you want to do?"

Anna confusingly replied, "Oh. I don't really know anymore. I have no desire to marry someone in town just to have kids. They're all demented."

Alester put his hand over his forehead and questioned, "Why do you have to be so picky?"

Anna dreamily replied, "Look Dad. If I marry I want it to be a tall cute guy. Who's smart for a change? I want him to sweep me off my feet like I'm nothing…"

Alester let out a breath. Then he questioned, "You women are really something? What if this dream guy doesn't exist?"

Anna smiled and replied, "If he doesn't exist, then I won't marry."

Alester narrowed his eyes and frowned for a long moment. Then he questioned, "Anna. Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

Abby glanced at her husband. She smiled and replied, "Well. I know who she gets it from."

Alester turned crimson. Then he stated, "I guess you're right, Dear. Fine… Anna. You can stay. But, you have to apologize to the Baker yourself. That's your mess. I would give him some flowers or a card. Something nice."

Anna nervously questioned, "What if he likes me after that?"

Alester smiled and replied, "That's your problem. Get moving! Since, you're staying."

Anna slowly stood up from her seat and walked out. Whenever her Father said she knew it had to be done?

It wasn't easy. But Anna eventually did apologize to the Baker for what she had done. At first they were reluctant to forgive Anna. She managed to visit Ben at the Doctor'sOffice and check on his condition. After that, she gave him flowers and a card. They were at her Father's request.

For now, Anna was relived to be back in quiet simple Luin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The difference between a good sword and a bad sword.**

The next day Anna wore a beige work dress and put her hair in a pony tail. After that, Anna headed over to her Father's Store. Anna's Father owned the Fighting Spirit Weapon Shop.

When Anna walked inside the store, her Father was observing some new swords he got in. When Anna saw him working so hard, she asked, "Good Morning Dad. Would you like some tea?"

Alester turned to Anna and replied, "Sure. Dear, that's fine. I just got a new shipment of swords. However, that idiot in Palmacosta sent me six useless swords. Two of them are crocked. One is missing a hilt. The other three have nicks in the blades."

Anna frowned for a moment. Then she questioned, "That's too bad. What are you going to do?"

Alester replied, "I'll write to Joan's. I'll demand he ship something better."

Anna said, "That sounds like a good plan."

Alester paused as if in thought. Then he said, "There is one sword that was given today. It's extremely rare and worth a lot of gald. Come here, it's on the desk. It's truly a work of art."

Anna walked over to Alester's desk. Sure enough, it was a beauty. The sword lay on red velvet for the world to observe.

Anna curiously looked at it. She opened her mouth and questioned, "Wow. That's pretty?"

Alester glanced at the sword, as if in deep thought. Then he replied, "This is a rare Reno Original Sword. They're nearly impossible to get. In the underworld criminals will kill for one of these swords. I've heard people paying as much as one million gald for his creations."

Anna opened her mouth and questioned, "A million gald? That's a fortune? You didn't pay that much did you?"

Alester smiled at Anna and replied, "Of course not. I paid 200,000 gald for it."

Anna frowned at her Father, and questioned, "Still. That's a lot of gald?"

Alester smiled and replied, "Don't worry. It was a good investment. I'll probably get that much out of it or more. I need to look up the value of this sword."

Anna questioned, "Where did you get this anyway?"

Alester eyes started to light up as if he was in a daze. Then he replied, "One of your Grandma's friends. She was an elderly woman from Luin. Her husband recently died. He was a valuable swordsman to the Palmacosta Government. He succeeded on a top secret mission. The ones who survived the expedition received Reno Swords as a reward. Reno the Half-elf forged one hundred swords to commend the offices for their hard work and dedication. This is a decoration sword."

Anna as if in deep thought questioned, "If that's true, why did the woman sell it so cheap?"

Alester frowned and replied, "That's because nobody in her family has any interest in swords. And she is running low on money. That's why I brought the sword from her."

Anna frowned and questioned, "That's sad? That poor woman shouldn't have to sell a valuable heirloom like that?"

Alester frowned as if in deep thought and replied, "Well. People from that operation are getting older. My Father or Grandpa Celmus registered for that mission. He was killed. That's why this sword is so valuable to me."

Anna asked, "Who is Reno?"

Alester replied, "He is a half-elf who originated in Asgard. Eight hundred years ago, he opened a Sword Shop in his hometown. That was where most of his best creations were made. His shop ran for at least five hundred years. In that time, he crafted hundreds of weapons. Many of them are unique and valuable to sword collectors. Even the Desians liked his work. They asked Reno to help them. He refused. But, they captured him and tortured him to build unique weapons for them. He spent the last years of his life building for the Desians. Reno at the age of 800 tried to escape from the Desians. He managed to make it out. He also brought his son to safety. After he escaped, Reno got an incurable disease and died. After that, his son took over."

Anna frowned and questioned, "It sounds like he didn't have the best life?"

Alester replied, "I think when he lived in Asgard that's when he was the most content."

Anna asked, "Does his Son make weapons?"

Alester replied, "No. He stopped. The Desians want his work, as well. I think he lives in hiding in Asgard."

Anna looked at the sword. Then she frowned and questioned, "How do you tell the difference between a good sword and a bad one?"

Alester replied, "Here. I'll show you."

Alester got up and hobbled over to get a normal silver sword. He stated, "Comparing this sword to this Silver Sword. See how Reno, has created the perfect hilt. The grip is made to fit a real person's hands. Now, look at this cheep Silver Sword. It's commercially made to cut down costs. Look at those ridges in the handle. They don't fit a person's hand properly. This can cause blisters for some sword's men."

Anna was rather flabbergasted how much Alester knew about swords. Just like Raine had Ruin Mode. Alester possessed Sword Mode. His eyes would slightly darken. As if taking about swords sent him to some other world…

Anna looked at the Reno sword. While Alester continued to passionately ramble.

When Anna noticed writing on the blade, Anna asked, "Hey Dad? What's that writing?"

Alester replied, "You mean on the blade. It says: _This Sword Was Given to Commend Those Who Risked There Life_. The date was 3883. At the bottom is the sword number 54 out of 100. That's why this baby is so rare."

After saying that, Alester gave the sword a loving pat.

Anna replied, "I see. While you look at it, I'll just clean up. It's kind of dusty in here."

Alester smiled and questioned, "Humph… That's fine. Only you women worry about that? You might as well get me some tea?"

Anna got up from her chair and went to the back room. She fixed her Father some hot tea. Then, she brought it to him. While Alester started to write his protest letter to Jonas from Palmacosta.

Deciding not to bother her father, Anna grabbed a dust rag. She decided to start on the right side of his store. This was where some of the more pricy swords were. Anna noticed one of the fancy swords was dusty. She tried to pick it up. However, it was a lot heaver than she thought. She managed to pick up the sword, for a second. Then, it slipped out of her hand, causing her to drop it. It hit the other swords on the shelf. Causing a chain reaction. Before Anna knew it, the entire shelf fell off and made a terrible mess.

When Alester saw it, he put his hand over his face. After that, he angrily questioned, "Anna! What have you done? Those are best swords! What a mess?"

Anna nervously replied, "Sorry Dad. It was too heavy. It slipped out of my hand."

Alester angrily growled, "If you can't pick it up. Don't touch it!"

Anna solemnly stated, "I'm sorry Dad. I can help put it away."

Alester angrily questioned, "You can help me better if you get out of here? Why don't you help you're Grandmother in the flower beds? I can clean this myself?"

Just then, the Store bell shook. A tall customer came through the door.

Alester looked at the Customer. He was a tall man with shaggy slightly graying black hair. He was wearing a dark beige coat with black pants. He had a sword strapped to his side.

Alester gasped in recognition. "Edward? I can't believe it? It's been twenty years?"

Edward smiled at Alester. He replied, "It has been awhile… Old Companion."

Alester frowned and questioned, "Are you really back for good? I know that Helen misses you."

Edward smiled and questioned, "How is she?"

Alester replied, "As stubborn as ever. I tried to get her to marry. But, she refused."

Edward stated, "That stubborn woman. I sometimes miss her. But, that was twenty years ago. The reason I came here is to see you."

Alester questioned, "What do you want?"

Edward replied, "This will take awhile to explain."

Alester stated, "Sure. Sit in front of my desk. So, I can see the customers come in."

Anna asked, "Hey Dad? Do you want me to get him some tea too?"

Alester replied, "Yes. Some tea would be fine. You might as well sit with us."

Anna replied, "Ok."

Just then, Anna went to the back to get the tea.

Edward questioned, "Is that you're daughter?"

Alester replied, "Yes. That is Anna. She's sixteen years old. She is my only daughter. She is surrounded by boys. One brother is older and the other is younger."

Edward questioned, "She is beautiful? You must be proud of her?"

Alester replied, "Yes. She's beautiful. But, I sometimes worry the Desians might discover that. A few weeks ago they took Alicia. She was pretty and one of Anna's schoolmates. To set an example, they abused her and raped her in front of everyone. I could hear that poor girl screaming from inside my shop. After that, they took her and ten other maidens to the Ranch."

Edward questioned, "That's horrible? And there's nothing you can do? Living in Luin, you have to be really strong?"

Alester replied, "Unfortunately, every month. I have to give the Desians a shipment of swords, which they never pay for. But, I'd rather give them swords. Then lose my own flesh and blood to those heartless villains."

Edward questioned, "If it's that's bad why don't you move to Palmacosta? You're family would be safer?"

Alester replied, "I know. You're right. But, I was born here. Lake Sinoa is imbedded in my memory forever. Besides, they need a good Weapon Shop in Luin. With all the Desian violence, everyone feels they need a good sword to protect themselves."

Edward questioned, "It's just like you to think that way?"

Just then, Anna came back with the hot pot of tea. She set it down. Then she went back to get three cups. When she came back, they were all seated comfortably in the corner.

When Anna sat down, she poured everyone a cup of hot tea. Then she passed it to the men first.

Edward looked over to see the sword on the table. When Edward saw Reno's creation, he gasped. Then he questioned, "Wow. A real Reno Sword? That's a beauty?"

Alester replied, "Yes. This one is especially valuable. It's a Decoration Sword to commend the Officers of the Palmacosta Government."

Edward questioned, "I remember… There were just 100 of these made?"

Alester replied, "This is number 54. A widow of the owner sold me this. Nobody in her family wanted it. It was a sad situation. I felt sorry for her. So, I gave her a little extra than she was asking."

Edward smiled and questioned, "Good old Alester? You're always trying to help someone in need?"

Alester replied, "I only paid 200,000 for it."

Edward frowned and questioned, "That's a steal? I bet you could make as much as three million? I heard some of his daggers are going for a million?"

Alester frowned and replied, "I didn't know that. Since this sword is rare to Palmacosta History. Maybe I donate it to the Palmacosta Museum. That way everyone can see it."

Edward shook Alester and questioned, "Are you crazy? If you sell that sword, you'll be rich?"

Alester smiled and replied, "Yeah. But, I want people to see this. So, they can learn to appreciate what a true swords maker Reno is."

Edward stated, "I suppose you're right."

Alester asked, "Enough of that. Why are you here?"

Edward replied, "I thought I better tell you. Commander Walker was killed by the Desians a week ago."

Alester replied, "That's too bad. I always liked Commander Walker. He was a good man and did a lot for the Government."

Edward said, "He will be missed. Alester, I remember twenty years ago. You dreamed of being General, yourself."

Alester blushed and questioned, "I haven't thought of that in twenty years?"

Edward replied, "The Governor General discussed who they wanted. Believe it or not, you've been selected to for the job."

Alester questioned, "They actually remember me?"

Edward replied, "Of course. They think you're the prefect man for the job."

Alester questioned, "But… I haven't picked up a sword in twenty years?"

Edward replied, "Its ok. You won't have to fight. You'll be in charge of arranging the troops. It's mostly a sitting job."

Alester folded his arms and stated, "No. It isn't Edward. I know that it's proper for Generals to go out and encourage all their troops. They also have to be careful to make the right decisions. Not for themselves, but for the good of everyone."

Edward questioned, "See. I knew it. After all these years, you're still as sharp as a tack, when it comes to fighting tactics? We need a good leader like you?"

Alester frowned and replied, "I'm not a leader anymore. I'm a cripple who gave that life up twenty years ago. I have a beautiful wife and three children. What more could I ask for?"

Edward frowned and questioned, "Alester you're stalling? I know you must occasionally dream about fighting in the old days? You were amazing? It was a dam shame you shattered you're knee?"

Alester replied, "After that, I was lucky to be alive. I nearly died that day. But, from that I learned, it doesn't matter what I did. It's who you help that matters the most."

Edward questioned, "That's why we need you? Look I've got a Letter from The Governor General to take you?"

Alester frowned and questioned, "Edward… You've got to be kidding? They want me that bad?"

Edward replied, "Yeah… If you don't agree, you're going to jail."

Alester frowned and questioned, "No. Edward you don't understand? If I leave the Desians could overtake things in Luin?"

Edward replied, "I'm sorry Alester. That is too bad. But, I'm not in charge. First, you have to talk to the Governor General."

Alester questioned, "This sucks?"

Edward replied, "Sorry, old Friend. You've only got two days to return with me."

Alester frowned and questioned, "Two days?"

Anna thoughtfully replied, "You might as well go and work things out. I'll run the shop while you're gone."

Alester angrily gazed at Anna and questioned, "No way! You can't even hold a sword and you don't know the difference? Then there are the Desians. They show up every month to get their quota. You'll be swept off to the Human Ranch in no time."

Anna replied, "I know Dad… But, what choice do you have. I'm the only one who can watch it while you're gone."

Alester stated, "If Rolf comes, you better run like hell. He's the worst. I hate dealing him swords because he cheats me out every time. They're never good enough in his eyes. He especially prefers beautiful women. I've been blessed to hide you from him. I don't want him to see you."

Anna replied, "You have been good to hide me from him. I've got the best Father around. However, what choose do you have? You have been ordered to go? I'll do my best."

Edward questioned, "You also need to bring you're Son along with you?"

Alester questioned to Anna, "Find Aaron… He needs to know?"

Anna replied, "I'll find him."

Anna walked out of the Store. She ran out on the streets of Luin. She didn't see Aaron anywhere? She managed to run home.

Grandma was still outside working. She asked, "You look like you have a lot on you're mind?"

Anna replied, "Where's Aaron? I need to find him?"

Grandma stated, "He's practicing with his sword in the back yard."

Anna replied, "His usual spot."

Anna ran for it. Sure enough he was practicing. He stopped when he saw Anna.

Aaron questioned, "Hey Sister… What's wrong?"

Anna replied, "Dad want's you to come to the shop right away. He wants to tell you Edwards here."

Aaron questioned, "Edward? I've heard of him? Though I've never seen him before? He liked Aunt Helen? Dad and Edward were friends?"

Anna replied, "Dad wants you to meet him. Dad got an order from Palmacosta to be General. He want's you to go with him?"

Aaron questioned, "That's an important Job? I'm not sure Dad will be able to handle to Job? You know how much he limbs?"

Anna sighed and questioned, "I know you're right? But, he's not the kind of man who would back down on anything? He'll do a fine job running things. You have to be even stronger than him?"

Aaron nodded and replied, "You're right Sister. Let's see this man."

Aaron went to visit Edward. They talked for quite a while. It was decided that Aaron would go with Alester to help him out.

Anna and her Mother stayed in Luin. Anna looked over her Father's Store while he was gone.

_This is all I was able to write on Anna's past… Other Chapter's may come later… We'll see…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 6: The Preposition**

**This begins my section on chapters that I thought didn't belong in my story. These chapter's were from my first edition of my story... **

**I'll be honest with you this Chapter here embarrassed me? I got this idea from a Dream. I really shouldn't have written this idea. It's pretty strange. **

**This didn't acutely follow their true story. I hated this idea later on? I was glad to ditch this idea.**

Kratos Aurion was making preparations to have a meeting with Lord Yggdrasill. The Leader of Cruxis and the Desians had informed Kratos that the meeting would take place at Mithos Castle. This meeting was to discuss important information concerning the future of the two worlds.

Kratos was rather curious as to what Lord Yggdrasill would say. He made sure to wear his best blue and white suit. Then he drew out his angel wings. So everyone would know he was an Angel of Cruxis.

Kratos made his way to the meeting. Lord Yggdrasill was sitting at the end of a long white and gold dinning room table. The room was lavishly decorated with a gold crystal chandler in the center of the room. In the center of the table, an elaborate bouquet of purple flowers was placed to give the guests something to glance at. In the background, Lord Yggdrasill had his angels on hand to do whatever he desired.

Lord Yggdrasill was in his adult form, wearing all white. His angel wings were gently moving transparently behind his chair. He waved a friendly greeting at Kratos and said," I'm glad you could make it, old friend."

Kratos bowed at Lord Yggdrasill in greeting, and took a seat next to him. He turned towards his Leader and asked, "What is this meeting about?"

Lord Yggdrasill replied, "This meeting will determine the future of the two worlds."

"Humph," replied Kratos folding his arms in interest. "How so?"

Lord Yggdrasill responded," It's a secret until everyone arrives."

Just then, Yuan came into the room wearing his usual uniform. His long blue hair was combed in a neat ponytail. He also had his angel wings out. Showing everyone he was one of the four Seraphim. He bowed before Lord Yggdrasill and asked, "You summoned me, Lord Yggdrasill?"

Lord Yggdrasill glanced at Yuan and said, "This meeting is very important and worth your time. I want you to sit beside me. That way everyone can see we're Leaders of Cruxis."

Yuan nodded in agreement and sat beside Lord Yggdrasill. Yuan glanced at Kratos on the other side of the table and asked, "I haven't seen you in awhile. What have you been doing?"

Kratos tiredly replied, "I've been working on paperwork for the Church of Martel. It's so boring. What have you been doing?"

Yuan sheepishly replied, "Oh. Nothing important. When you've lived as long as we have, life starts running together."

Kratos yawned at the table and replied, "Humph… You're right."

Just then, an Angel came into the room and announced in a flat voice, "The guests have arrived Lord Yggdrasill. Should I send them in?"

Lord Yggdrasill nodded at the Angel and ordered, "Bring them in."

First came in Pronyma, Leader of all Desians. She was wearing a tight black dress, and her blue hair was combed in a messy bun. She glanced at Lord Yggdrasill and bowed, "Lord Yggdrasill, only three Desian Cardinals are here at your request. I forgot to inform you that Lord Forcystus lost his arm in a fight at Kvar's Ranch."

Lord Yggdrasill angrily questioned, "What? Pronyma, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Pronyma looked apologizing at Yggdrasill and stated, "I'm sorry my Lord. But, you'll hear the details from Kvar."

Lord Yggdrasill nodded at Pronyma and said, "Oh fine. Sit by Yuan."

Lord Rodyle and Lord Magnius walked down the entryway together. Both of them were dressed up before Lord Yggdrasill. Rodyle wore a green suit that matched his purple hair and glasses. Magnius was wearing a white suit and had his wild red hair combed back in a ponytail. Both of them, bowed before Lord Yggdrasill. He acknowledged them, and asked them to sit.

Kvar appeared behind Rodyle and Magnius. He was dressed in a light blue suit and had his blond hair combed neatly. He bowed before Lord Yggdrasill and said, "Good evening Lord Yggdrasill. I'm glad you asked me to come."

Lord Yggdrasill glanced at Kvar and said, "I'm glad you made it. Did you bring the subject? I want you to sit by Magnius."

Kvar nodded at Lord Yggdrasill and replied, "Here she is… A-012. The first lifeless human."

Anna walked in slowly behind Kvar. For once, she was wearing a long fancy dress. It was the style that rich woman wear in Meltokio. It was mostly black and blue. Then around the sleeves it was yellow and blue flower pattern. The bottom was yellow going around the train. Her hair was in a messy bun that was tied by a comb with small diamonds. The exsphere on her neck seamed to glow like a pendent chocker.

Anna walked before Lord Yggdrasill showing poise and grace. Desians and Cruxis turned their attention towards her wondering the identity of this woman. Anna stopped and looked at Lord Yggdrasill with her blank brown eyes and said lifelessly, "I… am… here."

Lord Yggdrasill replied, "Very good. Sit next to Kratos."

Anna bowed before Lord Yggdrasill and said, "As…you… wish."

Kratos frowned for a moment, as if he was not pleased to be doing anything with this woman. But he stood up from his seat and said, "I'm Kratos. Sit by me."

Anna walked over to Kratos. He pulled out her chair so she could sit down. Then Kratos took his seat again. He turned and stared at Anna for a minute, noticing the exsphere on her chest. Anna felt him looking at her, and she turned, and looked at him through dull lifeless eyes. Kratos turned his eyes away from her, and returned his attention to Lord Yggdrasill.

After Anna took her seat, the room filled with various guests from both worlds. Elves, dwarfs, half-elves, and humans filled the room ready to hear Lord Yggdrasill's Idea. They all took their seat at the long white table.

When everyone arrived and sat down. Lord Yggdrasill stood up and said, "I'm glad we can get this meeting started. As you know, I created the Desians to wreak havoc on the declining world. I think you're doing a great job in creating all the exspheres. You're creating fear in humans. Fear leads to faith, which is why people are turning to the Church of Martel. No matter what, humans will always complain. The only way that humans, elves, and half-elves can ever settle their differences is to remove all human emotion. Becoming lifeless beings is the best thing for this world. It will end the fighting and complaining among the different races."

Everyone who attended the meeting was staring transfixed as to what Lord Yggdrasill was talking about. Nobody dared to say anything before Lord Yggdrasill. His words were truth for everyone to follow.

Lord Yggdrasill glanced at Kvar and said,"Kvar, I want you to give the report on the test subject."

Kvar stood up from his chair and Lord Yggdrasill took a seat. Kvar looked at everyone and said, "As you know, I took on the responsibility of the Angelus Project. Through the years, I have conducted many experiments on exspheres. Finally, I was able to create the first lifeless human A-012."

Kvar pointed his finger at Anna, who was quietly sitting in her seat. Kvar stated, "This woman was once a threat to the Desians. She was working as an agent under Governor General Atkins. She was a very strong willed person, but since the transformation she can't remember who she is. It was because of this, I was able to convince her to kill Governor General Atkins. She achieved that goal with ease and burned the Palmacosta Government Building. She also fought Forcystus and cut off his arm."

"What?" questioned Lord Yggdrasill. "How could a mere woman do this to Forcystus? He is one of the best fighters we got."

"Kvar replied, "My Lord, it was Forcystus who wished to fight her to test her abilities. He had no idea she was that strong. The technique she uses is form the past."

Kratos who had been listening attentively asked, "Do you know who taught her?"

"No, my Lord," replied Kvar. "Just some man."

"Humph," replied Kratos folding his arms with interest. "I would have to see the technique."

"I will let you see her fight later," replied Kvar. "There is more I need to tell you. I have complete control over her, and she will do anything you ask. The exsphere she is wearing is slowly eating at her body. When this process is complete, she will die, and the exsphere will become an active Cruxis Crystal. It will no doubt be the most perfect exsphere ever made."

Lord Yggdrasill smiled with interest and said, "This is excellent news. Could you test this woman's fighting ability? Pronyma, I want you to fight this girl. So I can see what she does."

Pronyma looked at Lord Yggdrasill and said, "Very well my Lord. I will fight this girl."

Pronyma and Anna got up from their seats. Since Anna was dressed up, she didn't carry her Death Star Swords. Pronyma walked to the back of the room and showed Anna the rack of various weapons. Anna took out the double swards, and Pronyma walked to a clearing in the room.

Anna walked over close to Pronyma. Then she crouched down, in a ready position. Despite wearing such a fancy red dress, she looked on Pronyma ready to kill.

Both of them stared at each other. Pronyma made the first move, and started charging towards Anna. Anna dogged her move and jumped out of the way. Then Pronyma leaped into the sky and cast Black Lightning. The entire room began to take in her black magic. Black lightning fell from the sky. It was impossible for Anna to dodge the vastness of Pronyma's attack so rather than dodging it she put both of her swords in a cross to absorb the attack. Pronyma looked sheepish, as if know one had had ever absorbed her attack.

"Well you are quite good," spat out Pronyma.

"It's… my… turn," said Anna flatly.

Anna put her swords together back to back so she had one long staff. She started twirling the swords so they became one. Pronyma tried to run in, and attack Anna, but she leaped into the air with her swords still twirling. A bright light shot forth trying to hit Pronyma. At the last minute, Pronyma dodged the light. Anna had seen her dodge the light, so in the last instant she swooped in and caught Pronyma. She sent her a blow that knocked her hard against the wall. Then Anna was hovering over Pronyma getting ready to give her the final blow.

"Stop A-012!" yelled Kvar.

Anna was still standing over Pronyma ready to give her the final blow. She froze at Kvar's words and dropped her guard. Her long chestnut brown hair had come undone from the fight. She looked even more beautiful letting it fall naturally around her. She turned her attention to Kvar and stated, "As…you…wish."

Kvar nodded at her and said, "Return to your seat."

Anna walked back to her seat next to Kratos.

Kratos who had watched the whole thing responded, "I know who taught her. It was Mater Zetes."

Lord Yggdrasill had been intently watching Anna fight said, "Now that you mention it. You're right. I had thought we had annulated Master Zetes style 2900 years ago."

"We did," said Kratos. "They were a difficult group of warriors to beat. It's a long story."

_It all started 1081 years after Martel passed away. There was a group of people who despised the Church of Martel in Sylverant. This was lead by a man named Lloyd Zetes. He was a tremendous philosopher and warrior to the people. He taught the value of fighting for the weak and oppressed._

_Lloyd hated the Church of Martel because it was becoming too powerful. At that time, large Churches were being constructed throughout the world. All of the Bishops and Officials were given expensive garments to wear while the common people suffered. Nothing was done to help the poor and the oppressed. Lloyd hated all the sacrificial knowledge that went it with the Chosen. He constantly argued to church officials that if Martel was such a loving Goddess. Why did she sacrifice the Chosen? _

_Despite his strong view against the Church, the people liked Master Zetes fighting. He never used an exsphere, and proved to be very strong and fast without it. He found a way to push his body past its own limits. Everyone was open to new techniques that didn't use exspheres. People begged him to start a swordsmanship school. He agreed and opened one of the best swordsmanship schools to exist in Sylvarant. _

_Master Zetes would only let pure hearted people train. He argued that they would serve as the best protectors to the people. He also possessed a very strong code that his warriors would have to follow. If a person didn't follow the Code, that person would lose their life. Master Zetes biggest fear was passing his technique to evil people. He feared innocent people would be hurt because of the power of his techniques. _

_Over a period of time, Lloyd's school grew, and people began to agree with his ideas against the Church of Martel. His followers begged him to send his accusations to the Church Bishops. Master Zetes composed a letter and called it Ten Things Against the Church of Martel. He posted it on the Tower of Mana._

_The Church Bishops and Officials were furious when they read the letter. They were scared that the people would revolt against the Church of Martel. They were also afraid that the wrath of Martel would come in on them. _

_Somehow, word reached the three Seraphim in the Tower of Salvation. Lord Yggdrasill decided to have a meeting with Kratos and Yuan to discuss the issue. When Lord Yggdrasill read the ten accusations out load he turned beat red and yelled, "How dare he make fun of my sister? None of those humans understand what I am doing for them! Everyone must be wiped out, if the Church of Martel is to survive. Kratos you are the only one who can carry out the job. Will you do this for me?"_

_Kratos bowed before Lord Yggdrasill and said, "I will kill those who oppose you."_

_Kratos left the Tower of Salvation, and made his way to Sylvarant in search of Master Zetes. He proved to me very tough to find. After months of searching, Kratos came upon a group of students who had been trained by Master Zetes. They proved to be quite a match for Kratos as a group of fighters. What Kratos noticed about them was there lack of exspheres. Kratos was finally able to defeat them in a one on one battle._

_After destroying Master Zetes's students, Kratos was still unable to locate Master Zetes for many months. Kratos was finally able to find Master Zetes in the Triet Dessert. _

_Master Zetes was standing outside a cave meditating. When he head Kratos approaching he turned around and questioned, "So. You are the one who killed my students."_

"_Yes. I am," replied Kratos._

_Master Zetes asked, "You came to kill me didn't you?"_

"_Yes," replied Kratos. "I have orders from the Church of Martel. You should have never posted Ten Things Against the Church of Martel. It has stirred quite a controversy among the people and the Church of Martel. Some people are beginning to believe that the Church of Martel should be abolished."_

_Master Zetes replied, "What I posted is truth. If I must die for my beliefs, so be it." _

"_That can be arranged," said Kratos._

_Master Zetes asked, "Did you read the article?"_

"_Yes. I read the article," replied Kratos._

_Master Zetes asked, "What's your opinion of the article?"_

"_My opinion, said Kratos. "To be honest, what you say is true. Many people are still suffering. But the manor in which you did it is wrong."_

_Master Zetes replied, "So. You're the type of person who follows orders, rather than following you're own beliefs. One day. That will get you in trouble."_

_Kratos was speechless by Master Zetes words._

_Master Zetes laughed and said, "I am an excellent judge of character. This is essential, when I am fighting someone. I can easily fight a person by judging their character and predicting their movements."_

"_You fight by reading a person's emotions," replied Kratos._

"_That is correct," replied Master Zetes._

"_I have hard of a lot of fighting techniques. But, what you say is interesting," said Kratos. _

_Kratos and Mater Zetes talked for hours. They talked about everything and then Kratos realized that Master Zetes was a good man. However, Kratos knew that Lord Yggdrasill would be furious, if he didn't carry out his mission._

_Kratos said, "After talking with you. I can see why you believe the way you do. But, I have high orders to kill you. I have never gone against my friend's orders. I have a plan that will go alone with his orders."_

"_Very well, what is your plan?" asked Master Zetes._

"_A duel to the death," replied Kratos._

_Master Zetes replied, "Very well."_

"_I look forward to seeing all the techniques. You described," said Kratos. _

_Kratos and Master Zetes fought each other in a vicious battle that lasted for hours. Kratos was stunned that a mere man could even be a match for him. After fighting for hours, Master Zetes finally wore down before Kratos. Then Kratos was finally able to take advantage of the situation and kill Maser Zetes. _

_After killing Master Zetes, Kratos felt guilt for the first time in many years. In his heart, he knew he had killed a great man._

Everyone who was at the meeting was transfixed on Kratos's story. Most of them, hadn't heard this story in many years.

"And that's how Master Zetes was defeated," said Kratos. "I was never able to find the school. One of his students must have survived to train others."

Lord Yggdrasill had been sitting in his seat listening to Kratos's story. He said, "I remember that man was an abomination to the human race. I'm glad you killed him."

"Actually," stammered Kratos. "I never found anything wrong with him. He was a good man who cared about people. That is more than what I can say about us."

Anna returned to her seat. As if nothing had happened?

After the story was told, a waltz began to be played with a small orchestra of angels on Derris-Kharlan.

Kratos turned to Yuan and asked, "I didn't know. We would have music."

Yuan replied, "Yes. Lord Yggdrasill wanted a full celebration."

Kratos looked at Anna. He asked, "Would you uh, care to dance?"

Anna lifelessly looked at him and stated, "Sure."

Kratos got up from his seat. And Anna stood up not far behind Kratos.

Yuan frowned at Kratos and questioned, "You can dance?"

Kratos replied, "It doesn't take a great deal of difficulty. Besides, I want to settle some questions with mystery girl."

Kratos pulled Anna onto the dance floor. There were about twenty people from Derris- Kharlan dancing to the beautiful waltz. That was being played by the Angel Orchestra.

Kratos and Anna stood still at the center of the dance floor. She was rather short compared to him. Kratos put his arm around her waist and her shoulder, while Anna did the same thing to Kratos. After that, it was the beat of the music and the steps, one, two, three. They began to move. Before they new it, they were graceful moving across the floor.

Kratos was rather surprised by Anna's good dance skills. She didn't trip over his feet, as they continued to move as one across the dance floor.

Anna of course, was there, but wasn't there. She had learned to dance a long time ago. To her this was easier than breathing. Relax and one, two, three.

The time they were together flew by too quickly. All too soon the song ended.

Kratos and Anna were breathless after their long dance.

Kratos asked, "Are you thirsty?"

Anna nodded her head.

Kratos took Anna's hand and lead her back to the tables. They would be serving dinner soon. The angels were getting ready to serve.

When they got back to their seats, Yuan frowned at Kratos and said, "Gee Kratos. You didn't do too bad out there."

Kratos took a seat again. Then he replied, "Well. She was actually very easy to dance with. I think she knew what she was doing."

Anna breathlessly took a seat.

Kratos noticed a pitcher of water in front of them. He asked, "Would you like some water?"

Anna nodded her head in agreement.

Kratos grabbed her glass that was in front of her. Then he poured Anna a glass of water and handed the water to her.

Anna took the goblet of water Kratos gave her. She took a sip of water. Then she frowned and stated, "This is too bitter."

Then Anna angrily chucked the water goblet across the room. It landed on a white marble column. When it hit, it set everyone in Derris-Kharlan in a panic.

Lord Yggdrasill frowned at Anna's behavior and asked, "What's wrong with her Kvar?"

Kvar replied, "Oh. It's nothing to be concerned about. Whenever Anna tastes water, she always throws it. I think to her it must taste bitter."

Lord Yggdrasill frowned and scratched his head. He replied, "So. That's all."

After that, the Angels brought about champagne for everyone. Even Anna and Kratos received champagne.

Lord Yggdrasill stood up from his seat. He raised his goblet and stated, "To lifeless beings…"

Everyone else repeated, "To lifeless beings…"

Then everyone took a sip of champagne.

Kratos took a sip of his champagne, however when he glanced at Anna. He noticed her gulping the thing down in one gulp.

When Anna quickly drained her goblet, she stated, "Ahh dam good."'

Kratos frowned and was thinking, "_I can't believe she drank the whole thing that fast."_

Anna started to hiccup. Then she stated, "More please…"

Just then, an Angel came through and poured Anna more Champagne.

Anna was fast. Before, the Angel left her. She quickly snatched the bottle from the Angel.

Kratos frowned at her behavior. He questioned, "Are you sure you want to do that?"

Anna ignored Kratos. Then she sipped the rest of the Champagne. When that was empty, she went for the bottle. Anna guzzled it down like it was water, and then she started to hick up.

Kratos was still sitting there beside her. He was speechless over her bizarre behavior.

About five minutes later. Dinner was served. Tonight they had every kind of delicacy imaginable.

When everyone got what they wanted, Anna picked out everything in front of her. A bit of bread, turkey, and a salad was on her plate. Anna slowly started to eat her food in silence.

When Anna nearly finished her meal, her face started to feel hot and flushed. Then she started to laugh really loud and obnoxious in front of everyone. This went on for sometime.

Everyone looked at Anna as if she was crazy. Nobody laughs on Derris-Kharlan.

After that, Anna suddenly dropped her head in her food and fainted in front of everyone.

Lord Yggdrasill saw the whole thing. He frowned and yelled, "Get that woman out of here, Kratos! I really don't like her anyway. I have a feeling she might get angry, next. And I don't want to see that side of her."

Kratos shook his head in agreement. He said, "I agree, my lord."

Kratos got up and nudged Anna. When she woke up, she angrily tried to punch him in the face. Kratos caught it and tried to hold it. But… with her exsphere Kratos soon realized. Gee. She's nearly as strong as me. Whatever happened to chivalry?

Kratos didn't give up. He grabbed both of Anna's arms. She tried to throw her weight against him. But Kratos only gripped Anna tighter. Then he pulled her forward and picked her up. Kratos managed to throw Anna over his shoulder and carried her out.

Anna tried her best to fight Kratos. But, it was useless at this point. Kratos managed to carry Anna to a vacant room. Seeing a couch in there, Kratos set Anna down and shut the door. Kratos stayed in front of the door to keep her from escaping. He wasn't sure what she would do.

Anna stopped trying to fight Kratos. She was too exhausted at this point. Anna walked over to the couch and sat down. So she could lifelessly stare at Kratos.

Kratos was rather surprised that Anna didn't try to leave or fight him.

Just then, Kratos heard a knock on the door. He opened the door to see Kvar.

Kvar asked, "Is she behaving any better? I'm terribly sorry this happened. She can be a handful, sometimes."

Kratos stated, "I'm sure she is. But, right now. She has calmed down."

Kvar replied, "Good. If you want, I can watch her, until this completely wears off."

Kratos replied, "That's fine."

Kvar replied, "Thanks for watching her for me."

Kratos replied, "No problem."

After that, Kratos left Anna in Kvar's hands. Was he at ease about it? No he wasn't.

He walked around all of Derris-Kharlan thinking. "Humph… A world full of lifeless beings…"

That night, after the festivities had long died Kratos was in his bed in Dares-Kharlan. Tonight he was trying to sleep with out success. Then his sensitive hearing picked out the sound of someone crying. But… who could it be?

Kratos got out of bed, deciding to investigate the situation. He was wearing his royal blue PJs. When Kratos walked out of his luxurious bed room, he saw a woman at the end of the hallway. She was sitting on a bench overlooking the balcony.

As Kratos got closer, he recognized her to be Kvar's experimental subject. She was still wearing the dress from the party. When Kratos heard a sob, come from her. It completely shocked him. She shouldn't know how to cry.

Just before, Kratos could sit down beside her. Anna got up and ran to the ledge of the balcony. She started to cough. Then she gagged and threw up over the balcony. It wasn't a pretty site. When she was done, she was shaking and gripping the edge. Then another wave hit and she threw up again. When she was finished, she a week mess.

Kratos, who had watched the whole thing, put his hand to his head. He said, "You shouldn't drink. It's bad for you're health. But, what's the use to tell you. You'll just do it anyway."

After throwing up, Anna put her hand to her head. She rubbed her head. Then she slowly walked over to the bench and sat down.

Kratos sat down beside Anna. He questioned, "Are you feeling any better?"

Anna nodded her head. Then she lifelessly stated, "Head ache."

Kratos stated, "Well. No wonder. You'll probably hurt a while."

After that, Anna sat down and looked around her surroundings. They didn't say anything for quite awhile. After while, Anna boldly wrapped her arms around Kratos's strong body and within minutes she feel asleep.

Kratos frowned at her rather strange behavior. This is not natural. What happened to boundaries? There are none. This is Lord Yggdrasill's plan…

As Anna got in deeper sleep, Kratos decided to just pick her up, and carry her to his bedroom. Anna didn't stir the slightest bit, when Kratos sat her down on the right side of the bed. In a way, He did feel a bit guilty for her having a hang over. So he put the covers over her body.

Kratos was debating what to do next. He saw his book on the night stand. He decided maybe, she won't move. I'll be all right on opposite side.

Kratos walked to the other side of the bed. He got in bed and started to read his book. While on the opposite side, Anna slept like the dead to the world.

About twenty minutes into Kratos's book, Anna sleepily rolled over and curled up to Kratos. She was completely obliviously to what she was doing.

Kratos was thinking. She is rather pretty when she sleeps. I'm sure her hair feels like silk. Just look how it gleams, begging to be stroked. What's wrong with me? I can't have these feelings. I'm an angel of Cruxis. Besides, Kvar really wants her anyway.

Kratos was getting board with his book. The Seraphim shut the light off. Then he tried to sleep. But, it wasn't easy for him to sleep with her in bed.

Kratos tried to push Anna to the other side. But, she wouldn't have anything to do with it.

Kratos finally gave up fighting and drifted off to sweet sleep too.

Kratos didn't realize it, but he had best sleep he had in many centuries. When he awoke the next morning it was noon. The Seraph never slept that late, ever. He was wondering if the mysterious woman was still there. Kratos turned around to see just the imprint of her body on the bed.

Kratos was thinking. Was last night a dream? But there is an imprint on the bed.

Kratos got out of bed on Derris-Kharlan. He walked out of his bedroom and down the hallway.

Kratos was relived to know, Yuan was still here. He was sitting at the dinning room table eating a light lunch. Kratos said, "Hey Yuan. You're still here."

Yuan looked at Kratos's royal blue PJs and laughed. Then he said, "I can't believe it. You actually sleep past noon."

Kratos sat down and sheepishly stated, "Yeah. Last night, I sleep too well."

Yuan asked, "Do you want any lunch?"

Kratos replied, "Nah. I'm not that hungry. Where is Mithos?"

Yuan replied, "He left. There was something he had to see to."

Kratos stated, "Good. Do you know what happened to the mysterious woman?"

Yuan questioned, "The experimental subject?"

Kratos replied, "Yeah. That's her."

Yuan said, "Kvar took her to his ranch early this morning."

Kratos replied, "Dam. Why did I sleep this late?"

Yuan frowned and asked, "Are you ok?"

Kratos stated, "Last night, I heard the girl crying. I sort of felt sorry for her, because she was exhausted and had a head ache. So I brought her to my room. She fell asleep right away."

Yuan looked at Kratos for a moment. He questioned, "Oh my… You like this girl don't you?"

Kratos turned crimson and yelled, "Of course not! But, after observing her behaviors and seeing how she lives. I can't agree with Mithos's New Vision. It's wrong. The life that girl is living is not right for all humanity."

Yuan questioned, "You're actually against Mithos? This is a first."

Kratos said, "Well. I was thinking if I leave now. I can see for myself, what's going on in the real World."

Yuan stated, "I don't blame you. I'm not in favor of lifeless beings, either."

Kratos replied, "Oh. I'm glad I told you. I wasn't sure what you thought."

Yuan stated, "As time progresses, Mithos's ideas become more insane."

Kratos replied, "Tragedy is what transformed Mithos into what he is now."

Yuan stated, "I share the same tragedy. Yet we think differently."

Kratos replied, "I know you sometimes clash with each other."

Yuan stated, "Good luck Kratos. May you find the answers you seek on you're journey?"

Kratos replied, "Thanks Yuan. We should keep this information to ourselves."

Yuan replied, "I agree, by Kratos. Good luck."

Kratos replied, "Thanks. I'll take a rheaird."

Yuan stated, "That's fine. Old Friend."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 9: Meeting

**I'll admit on these Chapter's I can't decide weather I like Anna's family better here or more romance between Kratos and Anna?**

**That's a hard call for me… I'll let you decide which one you prefer?**

Kratos Aurion had a lot to consider after the meeting at Mithos Castle. He wanted to see if the Zetes Warriors were behaving themselves. Kratos had made the decision to leave the Tower of Salvation and go to Sylverant.

Noishe had barked relentlessly to go with Kratos. Noishe looked like a large blue and white dog but he was actually a protozoan. Meaning, he had been the first life born in the new worlds. For some odd reason, Noishe took a likening to Kratos. He became his pet, and he had cared for Noishe nearly four thousand years. Kratos was there to watch Noishe transform into many creatures throughout the centuries. It had only been recently, that Noishe had transformed into a dog.

On a cold night, Kratos had decided to camp between the Asgard Ranch and Luin. Kratos was sitting with Noishe around the campfire. The night air was cold. So he decided to put a blanket around himself. He made a fire and was trying to warm his hands. He glanced at Noishe and questioned, "I have no idea what I'm doing here?"

"Bark!" replied Noishe in understanding.

Just then, Kratos heard a sound in the trees. He threw the blanket off, and drew out his sword. Preparing to strike whoever came.

Out of the trees, appeared a woman in a black outfit that was torn. Her hair was a very long chestnut brown color; that was matted with sweat. She appeared to be exhausted and completely out of breath. She slowly started walking towards Kratos. She was gasping for air. When she reached Kratos, she grabbed his free hand and dropped. Kratos dropped his sword, and caught her to keep her from falling. She managed to gasp out and question, "Please, there after me? Don't let them get me?"

After she spoke, she fell unconscious. Kratos had to hold her up to keep her form falling. As he was supporting her back, he noticed that it was covered in blood. He was about to examine her further, when his enhanced hearing detected a group of people coming in their direction.

Kratos recognized her from the other night. He gasped and replied, "This is going to be easier than I thought."

Kratos glanced at Noishe and said, "Old friend. Take her to the hidden cave outside of Luin. I'll be back to check on her condition."

Kratos watched as Noishe took off with the mysterious woman on his back. He wondered if she would live.

A moment later, five Desian Whip Masters came through the trees snapping their whips. The middle one looked at Kratos and questioned, "Dam! It's not her… Where's that Bitch?"

In another minute, Kvar, one of the five Desian Grand Cardinals, made his entrance. "No luck," replied Kvar. "Oh wait. It's Kratos."

Kratos just sneered at Kvar and asked, "Did you lose something?"

Kvar replied, "Yes. We did. A-012 managed to escape. I've been searching for hours."

Kratos folded his arms and asked, "Are you talking about the woman who learned Master Zetes fighting style?"

Kvar replied, "Yes. It's the same girl."

"Humph," replied Kratos. "You refer to her as if she's an item. What's her real name?"

Kvar replied, "Her real name's Anna."

Kratos sneered and stated, "I was just wondering. I've been camping here all night, and I haven't seen or heard anyone. If I see her, I'll bring her to you."

Kvar nodded at Kratos and replied "Thank you Lord Kratos. I must go and see if the others picked anything else up."

Kvar turned around and walked away. He continued his search for Anna using other means.

When Kvar left, Kratos pulled out his angel wings and started flying towards Luin. There was a small cave behind a water fall that was close to Luin. It was secluded from the village. As Kratos was flying, he could make out the blue dog like figure running with Anna still on his back.

Kratos set out to land. When he landed, Noishe stopped and barked at him in a friendly greeting. Anna was still unconscious on his back. Kratos walked up to her, and brushed his hand over her cheek. It was smooth and warm.

Anna began to stir and her eyes fluttered open. She glanced at Kratos in recognition. Then in fear she questioned, "Just my luck? Getting saved by the jerkiest jerk of all?"

After speaking, Anna fainted for the second time. Kratos lifted Anna off Noishe. She was the consistency of a limp doll. As Kratos was shifting her, Anna yelled out in pain. Her back was extremely sensitive. He ignored her cry and carried her into a nearby cave. This cave was also hidden behind a waterfall.

Kratos carried Anna into the cave, and Noishe followed. He was afraid Kvar would find Anna, so he decided to carry her to the back. He soon discovered this cave was bigger than he thought. Kratos found a clear area to set Anna down. She was still unconscious. He turned her on her back. So he could see the damage.

Kratos opened his mouth in shock. Then he questioned, "This is beyond my skill?"

Kratos quickly grabbed up his blanket and covered Anna with it. He walked over to the protozoan and patted his head and questioned, "Noishe. Stay with her until I get back?"

"Bark," replied Noishe in agreement.

Kratos decided to get the Doctor in Luin, which was the nearest town. Luin hadn't evolved much in all these years. It has always remained a quant and beautiful village overlooking the Lake. Not many people lived there because it was close to the Asgard Ranch. Kvar had brought fear to the people of this city.

The Doctor's Office was near to the small Martel Church and the Item Shop. It was dark outside. Kratos noticed the closed sign in the window. He glanced around and saw a small light in the window on the second floor. Someone had to be home. Kratos knocked on the door. Then he heard foot steps. It was a white haired man wearing a night gown who opened the door.

He didn't open the door all the way. He just puzzlingly glanced at Kratos and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Yes," Kratos replied. "I'm Kratos a traveling Mercenary. I happened to be camping outside the village. When this girl who escaped from the ranch came up to me and fainted. She's been severely beaten. I can't bring her here because the Desians want her."

The white haired Doctor replied, "I'm Doctor Morde. First, I'll get dressed. Then, I'll get my bag so we can go."

Kratos and Doctor Morde slowly made the long walk back to the cave. When they got there, Anna was in a deep sleep. When Doctor Morde glanced at her he gasped and questioned, "Oh my… it's Anna Celmus? Believe it or not, I helped deliver her into this world. Her parents Alester and Abby will be pleased to know their daughter is alive."

Kratos replied with interest, "Humph… So, you know her well?"

The Doctor stated, "Yes. Well. I better examine her. It is best if you wait outside."

Kratos nodded at the Doctor, and walked outside with Noishe. The night sky was bright with stars. Noishe whimpered in concern and licked his hand. Kratos replied, "Don't worry. She's in good hands."

When dusk seemed to roll in the sky, Dr. Morde came out of the cave looking concerned, "I don't understand to have such terrible lacerations and to survive. She should be dead. Somehow that exsphere is keeping her alive."

Kratos frowned and asked, "Do you think she'll recover?"

Doctor Morde smiled at Kratos and replied, "Anna will recover with lots of rest and a prescription salve. It's an herbal mixture. That must be applied to her back twice a day. If you fail to do this, she will carry the scars for the rest of her life."

Kratos asked, "How long do you think it will take?"

Doctor Morde replied, "That depends entirely on her. However, I don't have the prescription here. I'll have to get it in my office."

Kratos replied, "I see. Why don't you get it the prescription? I'll wait here for you to return."

Dr. Morde nodded at Kratos, and made his way towards Luin. Kratos walked back into the cave to find Anna sleeping soundly.

It seemed like hours before Dr. Mode Returned. When he came back, he brought a salve that was to be applied to Anna's back. He handed it to Kratos and stated, "Here you go. Do you have any other questions?"

Kratos took the salve and asked, "Do you want me to change the bandages too?"

Dr. Morde replied, "Yes. That should keep infection down. I'll come by in a couple of days to check on your progress."

Kratos smiled and stated, "You mentioned you know Anna's family. I think it's best if they don't see her like this. It may be too much of a shock."

Dr. Morde relied, "In her condition, she shouldn't be moved. I won't tell them, until she recovers a little more."

Kratos thoughtfully stated, "That gives me some time."

Dr. Morde raised a white eyebrow and asked, "For what?"

Kratos replied, "To get her ready."

Dr. Morde questioned, "That exsphere she has is unusual?"

Kratos replied, "Yes. It is. If she's going to survive, she'll need a Key-crest."

Dr. Morde laughed at Kratos and questioned, "I'm a Doctor. Who knows very little about key crests?"

Kratos relied "A dwarf should know. But, do you think she's well enough for a key-crest?"

Dr. Morde thoughtfully replied, "I think it would be too hard on her. You should wait."

Kratos stated, "Thank you. I'll wait."

Dr. Morde thoughtfully asked, "Any more questions?"

Kratos sighed and replied, "No... That's all I can think of."

Dr Morde thoughtfully stated, "In that case. I think I'll leave."

Kratos smiled at the Doctor and replied, "I'll see you in a couple of days."

Noishe concertedly whimpered like a puppy.

Kratos patted Noishe on the head.

After that, Dr. Morde turned around and walked away.

Kratos glanced at Noishe and questioned, "Well Noishe. We've defiantly got our hands full?"

All Noishe could do is bark in understanding.

After that, Kratos went back inside the cave. To cheek on Anna's condition.

He found her still asleep.

Kratos inspected her more closely. The cuts and burses were all pretty serious. They were all over her body. It's a wonder how she made it out alive.

Kratos turned his attention to Anna's exsphere. It appeared to be gray when it was embedded in her skin. Most people got sick and died after it was placed on the skin. Anna's seemed to glow more when she was lifeless. It seemed dead and gray right now. This instant, it wasn't sucking the life out of her.

Kratos reached out his hand and touched Anna's forehead. It felt hot and feverish too him.

Anna opened her feverish eyes. For the first time, Kratos saw her eyes were a clear brown.

Anna gazed at Kratos, for a moment.

Kratos figured she would recognize him from the other night.

Anna was in too much of a daze when she puzzling gazed at Kratos. She said in her normal voice, "You saved my life. Thank you."

Kratos replied, "It was nothing. But, you're in terrible condition. It's a wonder you survived."

Anna smiled and replied, "Getting out of tough situations is my specialty."

When Kratos noticed Anna smile for the first time, he was thinking. Dam I knew it, she does possess a pretty smile. Kratos questioned, "I don't doubt it. You are a Warrior of Zetes are you not?"

Anna frowned at Kratos remark. Then she questioned, "How… do you know?"

Kratos replied, "I saw your technique in Palmacosta."

Anna thoughtfully questioned, "You look so familiar me? Where have I seen you before?"

Kratos replied, "Probably in Palmacosta. My name's Kratos Aurion. I'm a Mercenary."

Anna thoughtfully questioned, "Didn't I see you somewhere else? If I just think a little harder it will come to me?"

Kratos replied, "I travel from town to town in search of various jobs."

Anna thoughtfully questioned, "Hmm… I wish I knew?"

Kratos asked, "What's your name?"

Anna replied, "My name is Anna Celmus. I actually grew up in Luin."

Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "So. Anna's your real name?"

Anna chuckled and replied, "Yeah. It was my great grandmother's name."

Kratos asked, "Are you in any pain?"

Anna replied, "Now, that you mention it. My back does throb. It's too painful to sleep on it. It's ok on my side."

Kratos sighed and questioned, "Well, it's a wonder you're alive? You were beaten at least fifty times?"

Anna replied, "I just remember refusing to follow Kvar's orders, which were to kill Governor General Atkins. I refused and that's why they beat me so badly. I fainted after that and then I realized they implanted this exsphere on me. The truth is I hate exspheres. I just want to rip this thing off and throw it in their faces."

Kratos couldn't help but chuckle and question, "That's not a good idea? You'll die?"

Anna sighed and replied, "I know…"

Kratos stated, "There is a reason why you're yourself. Right now, you're exsphere is dormant. It's not sucking away you're life right now. When it glows, that means its sucking it away. It's in control of you. You can't fight it can you?"

Anna sighed and replied, "No… I can't fight it… It's horrible I never asked for that?"

Kratos questioned, "What you need is a Dwarf's help… It will eventually kill you otherwise."

Anna frowned and questioned, "Great… Only this would happen to me?"

Kratos thoughtfully replied, "I know a good Dwarf who'll be able to fix you up."

Anna questioned, "You do?"

Kratos replied, "Yes. But, for six weeks, you should rest and recover. Otherwise, you might not be strong enough to make it though it."

Anna replied, "I see. I'll try to be careful. Thank you Kratos for all your help."

Kratos frowned and questioned, "It's no problem. In a way, I sort of feel terrible about what happened to you? That's why I want you to have the best care possible?"

Anna smiled and questioned, "So, you're giving me warrior's compassion?"

Kratos replied, "Humph… I guess you can call it that."

Anna coughed because she was dieing of thirst. She questioned, "In that case could you get me some water? I'm dieing of thirst?"

Kratos puzzlingly replied, "Water. Sure, I can do that for you. I'll be back in a minute."

Kratos turned around away from Anna. He started to walk out of the cave. Noishe followed behind Kratos. When he got to the mouth of the entrance, Kratos stated, "She'll recognize me for sure."

Noishe whimpered at Kratos in agreement.

Kratos soon found water for Anna. It was in abundant supply. He filled his canteen and headed back to the cave. When he got back, Anna was once again in a deep sleep.

Kratos stated, "Anna… I'm back."

Anna opened her eyes, when she heard Kratos's voice. This time her eyes were dull and lifeless. She didn't say anything to Kratos. She just stared at him. Her exsphere was glowing to life right now.

Kratos calculatingly questioned, "Humph… You're unsteady? Changing back and forth isn't a good sign? I brought you some water to drink."

Kratos handed Anna his canteen. She took it. She put the water to her mouth and tried to guzzle it down. She frowned over how thirty and bitter it tasted to her. She stated, "It's too bitter."

She chucked the empty metal canteen at the wall. It hit with quite a force and the sound waves bounced around the cave.

Kratos was a bit irritated with Anna's behavior. He put his hand over his forehead and questioned, "That was my favorite canteen? What else do you want?"

Anna lifelessly replied, "Coffee…"

Kratos nodded and replied, "Sure. I can make some in a Jiffy…"

Kratos got the kettle out. He left Anna alone lifeless while he filled the kettle with water. He came back with the filled water. He gazed at Anna again and noticed she was still lifeless. He put the kettle to boil over the fire.

Anna started to uncontrollably fidget under the covers. She questioned, "I can't take it anymore? I have to go to the bathroom?"

Kratos thoughtfully replied, "You're too weak to go by yourself."

Anna hated to admit it. She was too badly brushed to move. When she moved, it burned like fire to stand. It took all her energy just to stand… Suddenly, she felt herself about to pass out from the stress of everything.

Kratos realized Anna weakness. He easily picked her up as if she was nothing? She lifelessly questioned, "Why are you doing this?"

Kratos continued to carry Anna in silence. He carried her thought the cave and into the bright sunshine. He took her to a scuttled spot and replied, "I have my own reasons…"

Anna had no clue what he was saying. She quietly did her thing in the bushes.

Then she quietly returned to Kratos.

Kratos was watching for her return. He questioned, "Are you ready to go back?"

Anna nodded that she was ready.

Kratos picked Anna up again. While she was in his arms he questioned, "The coffee's ready if you want some?"

Anna nodded and replied, "Sure…"

Kratos carried Anna in and set her down. Anna gazed at the fire while Kratos poured out the coffee for her. It was steaming hot.

Anna still continued to lifelessly gaze at the fire. She took the steaming mug from Kratos. She blew on it because it was too hot. She took a sip and chocked, "Dam. It's too hot."

Kratos sheepishly replied, "It's supposed to be hot."

Anna threw her mug and stated, "It's too strong and it tastes like mud. "

Kratos replied, "I don't have any cream anyway. I prefer it black myself anyway."

Anna angrily questioned, "Why is it all the skinny people that always drink it black?"

Kratos replied, "I prefer drinking it that way because I don't like a lot of sugar. Sugar messes with my system. That's why I prefer it plain."

Anna frowned and questioned, "I see? Can you go into town and get me some cream and some other provisions? Can you buy some tea too?"

Kratos replied, "If you want some food. I'll have to buy it in Luin."

Anna lifelessly questioned, "That's fine with me?"

Kratos replied, "It's a nearby town. It will only take a couple of hours at the most."

Anna nodded her head in understanding.

Kratos walked outside with Noishe. The problem was it was too dark outside. He thoughtfully questioned, "What am I thinking? Nothings open at this time of night? She'll have to be ok until morning?"

Kratos stayed at the entrance of the cave. He sat down and decided to take a cat nap. Well sort of.

When morning finally rolled around, Kratos checked on Anna. She was dead to the world. Kratos walked back outside.

When he got outside, He questioned to Noishe, "You better watch her? She could easily run off? If she does, grab her and brink her back."

Noishe barked in understanding.

Kratos make the trip to Luin. He made the trip to the grocery store. He quickly found the supplies Anna had asked for. He also bought a lot of fresh food to cook outside and supplies. He bought Anna some tea.

He also found a fleece blanket to keep her warm and soft. He knew she'd appreciate it as tattered as her clothes were.

Before Kratos left Luin, he decided to buy a book. He decided to buy a fiction book with numerous stories in it. He thought maybe that would keep Anna and him entertained. For however long it took her to heal.

Kratos was finally satisfied with his purchases. So he headed back to the cave to cheek on Anna's condition.

Anna was still sleeping.

Kratos got a fire going. He decided to cook some chicken soup and some soothing tea.

Anna slept while Kratos cooked their meal.

When Kratos finished cooking, he woke up Anna by shacking her. When she looked at him, he knew she was still lifeless.

Kratos gave Anna the tea. She slowly took a sip. She slowly stated, "Good."

Kratos stated, "I'm glad. You like it."

After that, Kratos handed Anna the chicken soup. She didn't say a word to Kratos. She slowly ate about half of it. Then she stated, "I'm full."

Kratos tasted the soup he made. It had been awhile since he had cooked. But, it wasn't too bad really.

When they finished eating, Kratos cleaned up.

After that, Kratos pulled out the blanket he bought in town. He put it around her thin clothes. So she would be as warm as possible.

Kratos found his new book. He showed Anna the book.

Anna took the book from Kratos. She glanced at the cover.

Kratos asked, "Do you want me to read to you?"

Anna handed the book back to Kratos and replied, "Sure…Why not?"

Kratos sat down next to Anna and used the wall to prop himself against. Kratos opened the book and began to read. After awhile of reading, Anna got sleepy and started to use Kratos's chest as a pillow. Within minutes, she was fast asleep again.

When Anna fell asleep, Kratos stopped reading the book. He murmured to himself, "Lifeless beings… Who can live with them?"

Over the next couple days, Kratos nursed and took care of Anna. In the time he took care of her, she stayed lifeless.

Why did Kratos do it? In a greedy way he was interested in Master Zetes. Since killing such a great man, Kratos still felt guilty for what he did. Letting Anna go might kill his guilt of the past. But first, Kratos realized he had to talk with Anna when she fully recovered.

He hated to admit this. But he sort of felt sorry for her being in the condition she was in. She was really a beautiful and an intelligent young lady. Who never asked to be like this in the first place?

The Doctor arrived just like he said. He looked over Anna's injuries. He stated to Kratos, "You're doing a great job with her. There is no infection which is a good sign. Keep it up for at least six more weeks."

Kratos stated, "I will."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 9: Family Reunion**

Kratos Aurion had his hands full, taking care of Anna for six weeks. The entire time he took care of her. She stayed lifeless. In the time Kratos was with Anna, he tried to keep her mind active.

The Doctor came by and stated, "Wow. You did a great job taking care of her. She won't have the scars I thought she would."

Kratos asked, "Is she in good shape now?"

The Doctor replied, "Yes. She's ready to see a Dwarf."

Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "Good. You mentioned you know Anna's family."

The Doctor replied, "Yes. Her parents are Alester and Abby. Her father runs the Fighting Spirit Weapon Shop."

Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "I see? I think she's ready to be seen?"

The Doctor replied, "I know for a fact they've been worried about their daughter."

Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "I'm sure they are?"

The Doctor replied, "I'll go into town and bring them here."

What seemed like hours, Kratos patiently waited for them to return? In the distance, Kratos could make out the Doctor coming. There was also a man and woman walking beside the Doctor. As they were walking together, Kratos could tell the man was very tall with graying black hair. He made his way limping with a cane. The woman walking beside him must have been his wife, because, she had her arm around his arm. She wasn't as tall as her husband, and had brown hair with gray streaks. She was wearing a purple dress. The three of them, slowly walked towards Kratos.

Dr. Morde nodded at Kratos and replied, "This is Anna's Parents Alester and Abby."

Alester reached out his hand to Kratos, and he shook it. The two men looked at each other for a minute. Alester nodded at Kratos and questioned, "I heard from Dr. Morde that you saved Anna from the Ranch?"

Kratos thoughtfully replied, "I didn't save her. She managed to escape on her own."

Alester nervously laughed questioned, "So. You didn't save her? That's sounds like my daughter?"

Kratos replied, "I was camping between the Asgard Ranch and Luin. Anna must have seen my fire as she was trying to escape from Kvar. When she reached me, she was so exhausted that she fainted."

Alester questioned, "Anna's not usually the fainting type?"

Kratos thoughtfully replied, "She seems like a brave girl. When she fainted, I noticed how badly she's been beaten. That's why I carried her into this cave. I also heard the Desians mention that she's suffering from the Angelus Project."

Alester thoughtfully asked, "What is the Angelus Project?"

Kratos replied, "The Desians are trying to create a Cruxis Crystal inside her body. The Cruxis Crystal is a high level exsphere."

Abby who had been listening to Kratos words spoke up and questioned, "You mean to tell me they placed an exsphere on our daughter?"

Then Abby gripped Alester's hand hard and yelled, "This is all you're fault! You were the one who put the idea of Anna being a warrior. I wanted her to settle down and marry, but you let her run off and join the army. I knew this would happen."

Alester comforted Abby and stated, "Come on Abby, there was nothing we could do. Anna has a stubborn will of her own. To be honest, I thought she was doing a good service to the Palmacosta Government. She helped many people who were oppressed by the Desians."

Abby thoughtfully gazed at Kratos and replied, "I forgot to mention this thanks for saving our daughter. We have come to bring her home."

Kratos crossed his arms and coldly questioned, "That's not a wise idea?"

Alester and Abby were shocked by Kratos's words. Alester raised his voice and possessively replied, "This is my daughter we're talking about."

Kratos thoughtfully replied, "You're right. I forgot to mention Anna is a wanted criminal by the Desians and the Palmacosta Government. The Desians are searching for her, because they want the exsphere they placed on her. They know everything about her, including where she lives. If I allow you take her home, the Desians will kill all of you."

Alester asked, "You mentioned she is a criminal to the Palmacosta Government? How can that be when she served Governor General Atkins faithfully?"

Kratos replied, "That's another sad story. I was able to pick up from the Desians. After suffering from the Angelus Project, Anna has forgotten all human emotion. It was because of that, the Desians where able to manipulate her to kill Governor General Atkins and burn the Government Building."

"What?!" questioned Alester. "Anna and Governor General Atkins were close friends. They both worked together on discovering Desian motives."

Kratos replied, "That's precisely what the Desians wanted. They knew how close she was to Governor General Atkins. Having her kill him. Made it look like the Desians where not involved. Now, the Palmacosta Government is angry at Anna for killing its greatest leader."

"That's terrible," sobbed Alester. "My poor little girl."

Kratos replied, "You're daughter will be safe as long as she is safely hidden in the cave. I'll try my best to help and protect her."

"Thank you," stated Abby who had been crying.

Kratos thoughtfully stated, "I'll take you to you're daughter."

The four of them walked back to the cave. Abby clung to Alester's hand as they walked to the back of the cave. When they got to Anna, she was still asleep with the cover up to her neck.

Alester and Abby walked over together and leaned on Anna. Abby lovingly stroked Anna's check and stated, "Anna. We're here for you."

Anna's eyes opened in surprise. She lifelessly gazed at her Mother and questioned, "Mom and Dad?"

Alester encouragingly nodded at his daughter and replied, "Were here for you love."

Anna lifelessly smiled and questioned, "Father?"

Alester gazed at Anna and smiled and replied, "Well. You should thank Kratos. He managed to find you, and bring you to this cave."

In a monotone voice, Anna stated, "Kratos is good."

Kratos, who had stood off to the side smiled and questioned, "I'm not so sure about that?"

Alester scratched his head and asked, "Is that the exsphere on her chest? It looks wicked to me?"

Kratos replied, "Yes, it is. For six weeks, I have taken care of Anna. It was for the best she didn't move in that time. Now, she's starting to feel like herself."

Alester questioned, "She is? She doesn't look like herself to me?"

Kratos replied, "She isn't. Now that she's ready. She needs a Key-crest. It should help her become herself again."

Alester questioned, "Who will get Anna a Key-crest?"

Kratos thoughtfully replied, "I know a Dwarf who could help. But he lives a long ways from here."

Alester questioned, "You do? You must have a plan then?"

Kratos replied, "Yes. I do. While I'm away, could you take my place and take care of Anna. I can easily acquire a dwarf that can help her."

Alester questioned, "That sounds like a good plan?"

Kratos smiled and replied, "Its better if one of you stays with her at all times."

Abby thoughtfully questioned, "You can count on us?"

"Good," replied Kratos. "Before I forget, is it ok if I leave Noishe with you?"

"You mean that big blue weird looking dog?" questioned Alester.

"Yes," replied Kratos. "I can't take him with me. He's actually easy to take care of."

Alester sighed and questioned, "OK. I'll take care of him?"

Kratos thoughtfully replied, "Thanks for you're participation."

Abby thoughtfully smiled at Kratos and stated, "Thanks for your help. We'll watch for Anna, and patiently wait for your return."

Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "I hope you realize I'm only trying to help?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 11: The Key Crest**

Kratos left the cave and walked outside. In the distance, he could see the sun starting to peak from the horizon. Another day was on the verge of starting.

Kratos made sure know one was watching him. When he was satisfied, he pulled out his angel wings, and started flying in the direction of the Tower of Salvation. At this time, the Tower was hidden from view because Sylvarant was the declining World.

It was well known knowledge that Mithos possessed a dwarf. His name was Dwalin, and he knew a lot about exspheres. He had been there to help the Angels in Derris-Kharlan with their exspheres. He had even fixed Kratos's key crest which had broken.

Kratos knew that Dwalin hated his work, and constantly complained he would rather live in the ground than in the sky. It was because of this, Kratos knew he could convince Dwalin to come with him. However, this was going to be risky to do without Mithos spotting him.

Kratos ignored the fear of being spotted. He continued to get closer to the location of Tower of Salvation. When he reached the border, he set out to land. Nobody was to be found. He walked up to the seal, and opened the gate.

He walked inside the room where all of the deceased Chosen's were held. He stepped on the transporter, and was taken to the room where all of the Chosen's were sacrificed. Not one Angel was discovered.

Kratos made his way to the Holy City of Welgaia. There where many Angels fluttering about in the Holy City. One of the Angels seen Kratos and asked, "Can I help you, Lord Kratos?"

Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "Yes? Can you tell me where Lord Yggdrasill is?"

The Angel flatly replied, "He left for Tethe'alla."

Kratos questioned to himself,"Ok? "Where's Dwalin the dwarf?"

The Angel lifelessly replied, "He's in his room on the third floor. He's crafting something for Lord Yggdrasill,"

Kratos sort of smiled. He stated, "Thanks."

Kratos made his way to the third floor. He opened the door to see a Dwarf with brown hair and a long beard. He was wearing a white outfit that was befitting to Cruxis. The Dwarf was crafting a sword. He glanced up when he heard Kratos open the door.

Dwalin nodded his head. That was proper greetings of a Seraph. He questioned, "Aye, Lord Kratos? "What do you want of me?"

Kratos walked into Dwalin's room, and shut the door. Dwalin had a very large room with books lining the wall. All of the information, concerning wares that were made by dwarfs was kept in here. There was also a living quarters off to the right, and on the left, was where Dwalin crafted various things for Welgaia.

Kratos gazed at Dwalin in thought and replied, "I have a job for you."

Dwalin put the sword into water causing it to hiss and smoke. Then he gazed at Kratos and questioned, "Why don't you have a seat? I'll be with you in a bit?"

Kratos walked over to Dwalin's living corners, and took a seat in his red couch which overlooked a small fireplace.

Dwalin took off his blacksmith equipment, and headed for the living room. He took a seat in a red chair that was between the fireplace and Kratos. He rubbed his beard and asked, "What is this job you speak of?"

"This is a private job," replied Kratos. "Not one word is to be spoken to Lord Yggdrasill."

"I see?" Dwalin continuing to rub his beard and question, "Does this job go against Lord Yggdrasill's orders?"

"Yes it does," replied Kratos. "If you take this job, I will release you from your job in Welgaia."

Dwalin sighed and stated, "So. You know how much I have hated working in such high altitude. We dwarfs were never meant to fly. We were created to live in the ground. The truth is I haven't seen my family in years. I am beginning to give up hope of ever seeing them in Sylvarant."

Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "That's what I heard? I'll allow you to return to your family if you complete the job?"

Dwalin thoughtfully asked, "What's the job?"

Kratos asked, "Do you know anything about the Angelus Project?"

"Yes," replied Dwalin. "Lord Yggdrasill wishes to create a world of lifeless beings. The Angelus Project is the code name. At this moment, many tests have been done on humans. But, none has survived."

Kratos questioned, "There is one girl who has survived it?"

"That's terrible," replied Dwalin. "Now, Mithos can get started on his world of lifeless beings."

Kratos questioned, "You're right? It's because of that I've decided to leave Lord Yggdrasill?"

Dwalin opened his mouth and questioned, "What? You've decided to leave Lord Yggdrasill? You and Lord Yggdrasill are very close?"

Kratos thoughtfully replied, "I know. He's my friend, and a very long time ago he was a good man. I have always thought his way was the best for everyone. For years, we believed in the same ideas."

Dwalin questioned, "So. I've heard?"

Kratos replied, "Now when I look back on all the years. I can't believe things have turned out the way they have. Mithos has suffered a lot of persecution though the years. Losing Martel was the hardest thing we had to go though. This was especially hard for Mithos and Yuan. For some odd reason, Mithos has taken on an obsession with Martel. It has changed his perception of the world."

Dwalin thoughtfully questioned, "I know people can be so cruel at times?"

"You're right," replied Kratos. "I still continued to follow Lord Yggdrasill for many years. Now, I see that Lord Yggdrasill is burnt out from all the responsibilities he has had to carry out all these years. A world full of lifeless beings is poof of how bad things have gotten. It's time that I step into his place, and try to make amends for everything he has done. My first amend will be to help this girl who has suffered so much for trying to help people."

Dwalin asked, "So. You're talking about the girl who survived the Angelus Project?"

"Yes," replied Kratos. "It was Kvar who was able to create the first lifeless human."

Dwalin questioned, "Kvar has done the tests for years? What does the girl need?"

"A key-crest?" questioned Kratos. "Or, is it a different material when it is a Cruxis Crystal?"

"I am pretty sure it's the same," replied Dwalin. "If you want me to look it up I can."

Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "That would be great?"

Dwalin got up from his red chair, and walked up to a nearby bookcase. He pulled out a book with the letter K. He took the book to his desk and looked up key crest. The book gave details on all of the various processes of key-crests. When Dwalin found what he wanted. He said, "The key-crest for a Cruxis Crystal must be made out of inhibitor ore. It uses the same process as a normal exsphere."

"Do you have any inhibitor ore?" asked Kratos.

"Yes," replied Dwalin. "In fact, I can craft the charm in a few minutes then we can leave."

Kratos smiled and questioned, "That will be great?"

Dwalin stood up, and returned to his work table. He pulled out inhibitor ore from his desk. Then he started to craft Anna's new key-crest.

While Dwalin was working, Kratos stood up and looked at the books. He pulled out the _Dwarven Vows_ and started to read. As Dwalin was crafting the key crest Kratos asked, "Is it true that all dwarf children have to memorize all these vows?"

"Yes, they do," replied Dwalin working on the key-crest. "At the end of school, a dwarf has to be able to write every single one of the vows. If they fail to do so, they have to keep trying until they pass it. I can remember when I was a lad, and for the life of me, couldn't remember vow #4. Don't depend on others. Walk on your own two legs. I spent many nights going to bed hungry, because, I couldn't remember it."

"Humph?" questioned Kratos slamming the book shut. "Some of them are good, and then some of them are ridiculously corny?"

"You're right about that," replied Dwalin. "I am finished with the Key-Crest. We can leave now."

Dwalin held up the new Key-Crest he had crafted. It seemed to glow in the light. Dwalin questioned, "What do you think of it?"

Kratos stood up, and put the book back on the shelf. Then he turned around, and glanced at Dwalin's new Key Crest. Kratos replied, "That looks good. We'll take a rheaird."

Dwalin thoughtfully questioned, "Do you think Lord Yggdrasill will miss it?"

"At this point, I don't care," replied Kratos. "Oh, when we land, don't mention anything about the Holy City. They know nothing of it."

Dwalin thoughtfully replied, "I'll remember that."

Kratos nodded and questioned, "Let's leave?"

Kratos and Dwalin walked outside together. Welgaia was still flourishing with activity. Many of the angels were fluttering around lifelessly. Kratos and Dwalin made their way to the transporter. The two men teleported back to Sylvarant. When they made it outside, Kratos threw the rheaird capsule causing it to appear.

Kratos jumped in front seat of the rheaird. Dwalin sheepishly stared at the rheaird and questioned, "I hate these things?"

Kratos replied, "It's the fastest way. You'll be ok."

Dwalin being shorter than Kratos, had a harder time getting on the rheaird. Kratos had to help the dwarf to make sure he was secure.

Kratos asked, "Are you secure?"

Dwalin grabbed onto Kratos back and said, "Aye, I think."

Kratos started the rheaird. Then the rheaird shot forward, and Dwalin screamed, "Dwarves were never meant to fly!"

Kratos tried to land the rheaird a ways from the cave. He hopped Anna's family wouldn't see the rheaird. When Kratos landed, Dwalin was ecstatic. He dropped to the ground and kissed it. Dwalin yelled, "I'll never leave the ground again!"

Kratos returned the rheaird to its capsule. Then he nodded at Dwalin and questioned, "She is in a cave outside of Luin? It's best we walk there?"

Dwalin and Kratos walked some distance before they got to the cave. Noishe was lying down in front of the entrance. When he smelled his master, he opened his eyes and stretched. Then he walked towards Kratos, and barked in greetings.

Kratos patted Noishe's head and asked, "How is she?"

"Bark!" replied Noishe concernedly.

Abby walked out of the cave, and started to sob uncontrollably. Kratos noticed her crying. He walked up to her and asked, "Is Anna ok?"

"Ahh!" screamed Abby. "Oh uh Kratos, you scared me. She's alive, but when I look at her it worries me."

"I have brought Dwalin the Dwarf," replied Kratos. "He knows a lot about this type of exsphere. Anna will be fine."

Dwalin walked over to Abby, and shook her hand. He questioned, "I promise she'll be her normal self soon?"

Abby tried to hold back her tears to say, "Thank you, for your help."

Kratos and Dwalin entered the cave together. In the cave, Alester had made a cozy fire for Anna. He had also brought back straw so that Anna could rest comfortably. Anna was sleeping on her side, with a blanket wrapped around her. Alester, with his cane in hand, was sitting in a chair reading a book. He closed the book, when he saw Kratos and Dwalin. Alester questioned, "You returned rather fast?"

At the sound of Alester's voice, Anna opened her dull brown eyes. She slowly sat up to look at everyone.

"Yes. I have returned with a new key-crest for Anna," replied Kratos. "Dwalin the dwarf will help her."

Dwalin nodded in greetings at Alester and asked, "Can I examine the girl?"

"Yes. That's fine," replied Alester. "Oh, Kratos you were right about the Desians looking for Anna. They came into our home, and tore the place apart looking for her. Abby is all upset about it, but, I'm glad they didn't find Anna. Afterwards, they posted wanted signs in town."

Kratos replied, "I figured that would happen. Her exsphere is too special. As long as everyone is alright, that's all that matters."

Dwalin walked over to Anna. She stood up, and glared at him, not sure what to think at him. Dwalin stood beside her and replied, "I am here to help?"

Anna lifelessly replied, "Help…"

Dwalin pulled out the new key-crest that was in his pocket. Then he placed it over Anna's exsphere. The exsphere started to dimly glow.

Anna's eyes returned to their normal brown. She shook her head for a moment and asked, "What did I miss?"

Alester yelled and questioned, "That's my girl? You're back to you're normal self?"

Kratos walked over to Anna and asked, "Do you feel alright?"

Anna gazed up at him and replied, "Yeah. I feel like my old self again. Uh… Thanks for putting up with me as long as you did."

Kratos questioned, "I'm glad worked?"

"Good," replied Alester. "This has been a really long day. To celebrate your recovery, why don't we have a celebration at my shop? As thanks for saving Anna, I would also like Kratos and Dwalin to come. "

Anna questioned, "I would like that, and I am a little hungry?"

Alester replied, "Great. Your mother will be thrilled. Why don't you hide your face with this blanket?"

Anna asked, "Why do you want me to hide my face?"

Alester replied, "This morning the Desians came to the house to look for you. They tore the house apart searching for you."

When she heard Alester's words, Anna got a sad look on her face. Anna slowly questioned, "Dad. I'm really sorry about this? I never meant for that to happen?"

"I know this isn't your fault," replied Alester. "I'm grateful they didn't find you. You're more important to me than any house."

Anna put the blanket around herself to hide her face. Then she asked, "Ok. I'm ready to go. Are you coming Kratos?"

Kratos replied, "Sure, I'll come. What about Dwalin?"

Dwalin replied, "I was thinking of leaving. But then, I hate to miss a meal."

Alester laughed and questioned, "Well you are both welcome to stay as long as you like?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 12: The Celebration

Together they make the long walk back to Luin.

As they were walking back, Anna asked, "I've never seen an animal like that before?"

Kratos replied, "That's because, Noishe is one of a kind. I happened to be walking outside Hima, and Noishe appeared. I have no idea where he came from. So, I decided to take him in."

Anna asked, "Did you ever ask anyone in Hima if they knew anything about Noishe?"

Kratos replied, "I asked different people. But, nobody knew anything. I will say Noishe is defiantly smarter than any dog. He knows what people are saying or feeling."

Abby who was walking beside Alester replied, "Oh, yes. When I was taking care of Noishe today, I realized how smart he truly is. He is a great animal that's for sure."

When they reached the shops in Luin, they stopped in front of the Fighting Spirit Weapon Shop.

Anna pointed to the sign and questioned, "This is my Father's Weapon Shop?"

Alester thoughtfully questioned, "It has always been my dream to sell good weapons."

Alester took a key out of his pocket, and unlocked the front door to his shop. Then he opened the door, so that everyone could come in. This did not include Noishe who had to wait for everyone outside. When everyone was inside, he locked the door behind him.

Alester's Shop was full of various weapons. On the right wall, there was a line of swords that were polished till they gleamed. Every sword was uniquely hand crafted. On the left side, there were beautifully crafted staffs and axes. In the back of the room, Alester had a desk where he handled the money. Below that was a case full of beautifully crafted daggers. This store was any weapon Master's Dream.

Kratos looked around and questioned, "You do have a good eye for good weapons?"

Alester thoughtfully replied, "Thank you."

Dwalin was glancing at all the weapons and questioned, "A few of those swords were crafted by dwarfs?"

"Yes, they were," replied Alester. "Though my experience dwarfs craft the best weapons."

Dwalin slapped Alester on the back and questioned, "You're a good man?"

Kratos asked, "How did you decide you wanted to sell weapons?"

Alester replied, "When I was younger, I always wanted to be a soldier. I left Luin when I was sixteen to join the Palmacosta Militia. I loved the thrill of battle. However, my dream was short lived when my leg was shattered in a battle against the Desians. I returned to Luin broken hearted. For awhile, I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life."

Kratos crossed his arms and questioned, "So. That's what happened to your leg?"

"Yes," replied Alester. "When I returned to Luin, I was saddened by its poor selection of swords. One had to go to Asgard to get a good sword. This was stupid with the Asgard Human Ranch being so close. So, I got the idea that I would open my own shop. I decided a long time ago, I would only sell good quality items. It has given me more business than I could have ever dreamed. It wasn't long after that, I meet Abby singing at the Church of Martel. I feel in love with her, and we married and had three beautiful children; Argos, Anna, and Abas."

Anna removed the blanket that was covering her face. Then she started to shake off the dust from the same outfit she had worn to escape from the Asgard Ranch. Then Anna questioned, "I'm sick of wearing this smelly thing?"

Abby gazed at her in thought and replied, "There's a dress on the second floor."

Anna questioned, "Ok. I guess I'll put it on?"

Anna walked to the back door, and opened the door. Out jumped two men, who resembled Anna a little bit. They yelled at the same time, "Surprise Sister!"

"Ahhh!" screamed Anna jumping back. "Argos and Abas, I should have known. You two are always plotting some ridiculous joke. Somehow, I always end up in the middle."

Argos, who was on the right, was three years older than Anna. He resembled his father in height. He had black hair like his father, and a handsome face with brown eyes. Argos questioned, "You remember the time I put a snake in your shoe, and you screamed like a girl?"

Anna replied, "How could I forget that. Ever since that, I always have to look at my shoes to make sure they are ok."

Abas was standing to the left of Argos, he was three years younger than Anna. He resembled his mother more in appearance. He had brown hair and eyes. Abas looked concernedly at Anna and asked, "Are sure you are ok? I can't believe you managed to escape from the ranch by yourself."

"That place is horrible, and I will never forget what they did. Scars, like that, never heal," replied Anna. "How are you doing?"

"I am doing better," replied Abas. "I know exactly what you mean. But than, I can't help but feel guilty that I couldn't save you."

Anna thoughtfully questioned, "It wasn't your fault this happened? It was my decision to fight? I was the strongest fighter?"

"Overall, the mission was a success because of you," replied Abas. "All fifty prisoners were able to get key-crests. Ray and the others are in Palmacosta. I am not sure what they are doing. Until now, I never got the chance to thank you for what you did."

Anna replied, "Well, at least, some good came out of it."

Alester glared at Abas, and stated, "It is best that you don't mention that mission. We are fortunate that Anna is going to be ok. We are all here, to hope she has a speedy recovery from her injuries. We really need to thank Kratos and Dwalin. If it wouldn't have been for them, Anna would have died."

Abas walked over to Kratos, and shook his hand. Then he questioned, "Thank you, for helping my sister?"

Kratos sighed and replied, "It was no trouble."

Abas next shook Dwalin's hand and questioned, "Thank you, for making a key crest for Anna?"

"Aye, it was nothing," replied Dwalin. "I was just doing a favor."

Behind Argos and Abas, ran two little girls. The oldest girl, on the left had black hair, and was wearing a red dress. The girl, on the right, was younger and had brown pigtails. She was wearing a yellow dress. They both ran towards Anna.

The oldest girl stopped in front of Anna, with her hands behind her back. Then she questioned, "Aunt Anna, guess what I made?"

"What did you Make Susie?" asked Anna.

Susie pulled a card out from her back. Then she replied, "I made you a get well card."

The littlest one stated, "I helped too."

Anna thoughtfully questioned, "You helped too Marie?"

Marie nodded her head in a yes.

"Well, I can tell you both worked hard on it," replied Anna. "Susie, did you write, Get Well Soon, We Love You Aunt Anna?"

"Yes," replied Susie. "I wrote it by myself."

Marie pointed to a scribbled heart, and said, "I colored that."

"You did," replied Anna. "You did a good job on the heart. I'll treasure it always."

Then Anna leaned down, and kissed each girl on the cheek. After that, she glanced at Abas, and said, "My goodness, Marie was just a tiny newborn when I last saw her."

Argos replied, "Ellie has her hands full with both of them, and I'm gone most of the time running the fishing boat."

"That's what I hear," questioned Anna. "How is the fishing business?"

Argos replied, "It's doing well. Right now, I am on break."

Ellie, who was Argos wife, came out from the back room to see what was going on. Ellie had straight short brown hair, and was wearing a yellow dress. Ellie walked up to Anna and hugged her. Then she replied, "It's been a long time, since the entire family has gotten together. We should do this more."

Anna thoughtfully replied, "Your right we don't do this enough."

Ellie nodded at Kratos and Dwalin. Then she stated, "Thanks for helping Anna. You're welcome to stay as long as you like."

Kratos nodded at Ellie, and replied, "It was no trouble."

Dwalin replied, "I am glad it worked."

Caitlin, who was Abas's wife, came behind Ellie. She had blond hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue dress. Caitlin walked over to Anna and embraced her. Then Caitlin stated, "Thank you, for saving Abas. I think I would have gone crazy if I lost him. I am truly sorry, for everything, you had to go through. I think this world would be a better place, if there were more people like you."

Anna replied, "Oh, it was nothing. I am sure someone else could have handled it."

Caitlin thoughtfully gazed at Kratos and Dwalin, and questioned, "We have plenty of food for everyone? Please stay as thanks for helping Anna?"

Kratos and Dwalin nodded at Caitlin.

After that, a bent over old woman with white hair hobbled through the door. She was wearing a green dress. She smiled at Anna and questioned, "I am so glad you're ok, my Dear? Who's that tall handsome man back there?"

Anna slowly questioned, "You mean Kratos?"

The old lady walked over to Kratos and shook his hand. Then she replied, "You can call me Grandma Celmus. Wow! If we would have met in my younger days, I would have claimed you. You're nothing but solid muscle. Anna. I have a good felling about you two. You look perfect together."

Anna turned beat crimson and questioned, "Come on Grandma, I just met him?"

Kratos turned sheepish and replied, "I agree..."

"Oh, fine," replied Grandma Celmus sounding a little depressed. "Dinner is ready."

Anna nodded at everyone and questioned, "You can do whatever you want? But, I'm going to change my clothes?"

Anna slowly started to walk towards the back of Alester's Shop. There was a small hallway with stairs that lead to the second floor. Anna slowly started to walk up the stairs and disappear.

The entire group made their way to the back room of Alester's Shop. It was a large room with a fireplace for cooking meals. In the center of the room, there was a large rectangle table with many chairs. The table was set, and in the center, were two pans full of soup.

Kratos was the first one to come in the room. He left the end open for Anna. Dwalin took a seat next to Kratos. And then Abas, Caitlin, and Grandma Celmus all sat on the same end as Kratos. Alester sat on the opposite end as Anna. Seated on the other side, were Argos, Ellie, Susie, Abby, and Marie.

The group didn't have to wait long for Anna to return to dinner. Her hair was down and combed. She was wearing a dress that had a black corset on the top. On the bottom of the dress was a navy blue that nearly went to the floor.

Abby gazed at Anna and questioned, "You haven't worn that dress in years?"

Anna sheepishly replied, "Its ok for now…"

Anna walked to the end of the table, and sat down.

When everyone was seated comfortably, Grandma Celmus questioned, "I made your favorite Anna, tomato soup?"

Before Anna could say thanks, Susie interrupted and replied, "Grandma Celmus, I hate tomato soup. It's too bitter."

Grandma Celmus thoughtfully questioned, "Oh well? I also made some seafood stew too. Your father caught the fish."

Marie frowned and questioned, "I don't like it either?"

Susie glared at Marie from across the table, and replied, "Marie, you are such a copy cat. You like anything."

Marie's eyes started to fill up with tears. Then she sobbed, "I am not!"

Ellie stood up from her chair, and scooped up the sobbing Marie. Then she questioned, "She's just tired? It's been an exhausting day for all of us?"

Ellie left the room, and went upstairs with the sobbing Marie.

Dwalin frowned and questioned, "My? You have quite a family?"

Alester shrugged and replied, "Things get out of hand, when we all get together."

Anna thoughtfully gazed at Kratos and questioned, "Um Kratos? Would you like some tomato soup?"

Kratos frowned in abhorrence at the soup. He replied, "I hate to be rude! Tomatoes are the one thing, I can't stand! Just looking at them makes my stomach churn. But, the seafood stew looks delicious. I'll try that."

Dwalin chuckled and questioned, "Oh? I had forgotten that you hate tomatoes? I think I'll have some seafood stew, too?"

Alester asked, "Where are you from Dwalin?"

Dwalin replied, "I was born in a secret underground dwarf village near Iselia."

Alester thoughtfully questioned, "I did hear rumors there was a village. How do you know Kratos?"

Dwalin gazed at Kratos in thought and replied, "Kratos and I meet outside Iselia. His key crest had broken, and I repaired it for him."

Anna asked, "How did you manage to get an exsphere?"

Kratos gazed at her and replied, "I took mine from a Desian. I only use it to enhance my fighting."

Anna asked, "What kind of techniques do you use?"

Kratos smiled and replied, "Oh. Just the normal single sword techniques."

Anna questioned to herself, "I see?"

Alester replied, "That's very interesting. To tell you the truth, I don't know much about exspheres."

Anna thoughtfully questioned, "Oh? Before everyone eats, I would like to thank everyone for coming?"

Everyone nodded at Anna in understanding. Then they all helped their selves to the soup that was in front of them. Everyone ate until they were full.

When Dwalin was full, he questioned, "Wow! Grandma Celmus you sure make delicious seafood stew? In these parts, seafood is famous?"

Grandma Celmus thoughtfully replied, "Oh. Thank you for staying with us."

Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "I got to admit it wasn't that terrible?"

Grandma Celmus replied, "It was a pleasure to cook for a man who's as handsome as you are."

Kratos silently glared at Grandma Celmus.

Dwalin smiled and replied, "Aye, it's been fun everyone. But, I would like to get home to my family as soon as possible."

Kratos thoughtfully stated, "That's fine."

Dwalin shook Kratos hand and replied, "Thanks…"

Dwalin got up from his chair, and walked over to Anna. He shook her hand and questioned, "Young Lady, I hope the key crest will work out for you? If not, let me know?"

Anna smiled and replied, "So far, I think I'll be ok. Thanks for your help."

Dwalin smiled and stated, "Well, I better get going. It's been fun."

Alester nodded at Dwalin and questioned, "It has been fun talking with you? I hope you make it back to your family safely?"

Dwalin nodded and waved at everyone. Then he opened the door, and Noishe stuck his face in the door. Dwalin walked outside, leaving Noishe to look inside the room.

After Dwalin left, Anna thoughtfully questioned, "I kind of want to go outside? Kratos will you come outside with me?"

Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "Isn't it dangerous for you to go out there?"

Anna sheepishly replied, "I'll get my cloak so nobody will see me."

Anna stood up, and got the cloak that was hanging beside the door. She put it over head to cover her face.

When Anna's face was covered, Kratos stood up. The two off them walked out into the night sky. The sky was clear with many stars.

When they were far enough outside, Kratos folded his arms and asked, "Why did you ask me to come out here?"

Anna replied, "I don't really know that much about you. And yet it seems like I met you in another lifetime."

Kratos sighed and asked, "What do you want to know?"

Anna asked, "What do you do for a living?"

Kratos replied, "I'm a Mercenary…"

Anna thoughtfully questioned, "You're a soldier for hire? What types of jobs do you normally handle? "

Kratos replied, "I have done lots of various jobs. Sometimes, I've been a body guard for people. I have also killed some people for hire. It just depends on what kind of mood I'm in."

Anna questioned, "I see? Where were you going when you found me?"

Kratos sheepishly replied, "I was searching for a job, when I came upon you."

Anna thoughtfully replied, "Palmacosta is always looking for military help."

Kratos questioned, "I suppose you're right? But, you turned up? I couldn't leave you defenseless?"

Anna replied, "As I look back on the escape, I can't believe I was able to get out alive. The Desians were pursuing me like a dog. If you wouldn't have helped when you did, I know I would have died."

Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "I have handled lots of situations like that? You handle a double sword pretty good? Who taught you to fight?"

Anna sheepishly replied, "You saw me fight before..."

Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "I heard rumors that you were a Top Agent to Governor General Akins?"

Anna sighed and replied, "I wouldn't exactly call myself Top Agent. There are others out there stronger than me."

Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "So, there are others?"

Anna frowned and questioned, "What are you talking about?"

Kratos replied, "Warriors like you..."

Anna really didn't want to tell Kratos. She sheepishly stated, "Precious few remain…"

Kratos thoughtfully questioned, "I figured? How did you end up working for the Palmacosta Government?"

Anna sighed and replied, "It's a long story…"

Kratos crossed his arms in thought and questioned, "Actually, I would like to know?"

_I have never admitted to anyone that I never wanted to be a warrior. When I was thirteen, it was my dream to become a concert pianist. Palmacosta has the best music school in the world. The only way a person could get in is through auditions. I auditioned and made it in. My parents were proud of me, and agreed to help pay for my schooling._

_While going to school, I meet a good looking guy who was older than me. He liked me, and for the longest time, my world revolved around him. One day, I returned from playing at a concert, and found him with another woman. I was horrified that such a thing could happen. I left him, and dropped out of school. So, I wouldn't have to look at him. After that, I returned to Luin angry and broken hearted._

_After that incident, I helped my father in the shop. It was my father's wish that Argos would take over his business. But, Argos has never been much of a fighter. He has always loved the sea. My father soon realized that. So he taught Abas and me how to run the family business. My father always believed it was a man's job to defend the family. He taught Abas how to use a sword. But, he never encouraged me to fight. _

_At that time, my mother was pushing me to marry all these people in Luin. She wanted me to marry. But, I hated all the men she picked for me. I finally got sick of it, and ran away to Palmacosta._

_When I got to Palmacosta, the military was looking for Militia to join. I signed up, and went to the barracks to train. While I was training, I got kicked out for being too weak. They thought I was too weak to amount to anything. So I had to leave the military. On the way home, I stopped at Izoold. _

_When I was in Izoold, I saw a tall and domineering man with black hair take out a bunch of Desians. I had never seen a man fight with such skill. After seeing him fight, I followed him outside town. He stopped, and noticed, I was following him. He turned around and asked, "What are you doing here?"_

_I replied, "I noticed what a great warrior you are. I was wondering if you would please train me?"_

_He took one look at me and laughed. Then he replied, "I don't train weak little girls like you."_

"_That's not fair," I questioned. "Won't you give me a test?"_

_He started to laugh again and reply, "I don't need to test you to know that you know nothing about fighting."_

_I thoughtfully questioned, "If you're worried, I won't give my whole heart in it? You're wrong?"_

_He replied, "Look. Many people have died to get their hands on my technique. It is because of that, I must say no in training you."_

_Before I could say another word, the mysterious warrior took off running. The speed he ran was mind boggling. Before I knew it, he had completely disappeared._

_I returned to Izoold, saddened that I might have to return home again. I took a room at the Inn. While conversing with the Inn Keeper Lady, I asked, "Do you know anything about the Mysterious Warrior who fought off the Desians?"_

_The Inn Lady replied, "You must be speaking about Master Zetes. He comes to this town to buy supplies. He is a hermit, who lives out in the middle of know where."_

_I asked, "Do you know exactly where he lives?"_

_The Inn Lady replied, "Hmm, I don't think anyone knows where he lives."_

"_This is bad," I questioned. "Do you know of any jobs in town?"_

_The Inn Lady replied, "Actually, we are looking for someone to clean the Inn."_

"_Oh really," I questioned. "I'm actually really good at cleaning?"_

_The Inn Lady looked me over and replied, "Very well, you can start today. But if you slack off, I'll give the job to someone else."_

_I stated, "That will be fine."_

_Having a job at the Inn proved to be a good idea. I gave my whole heart into cleaning. In my free time, I would try to ask various people in Izoold about Master Zetes. None of them knew where he lived._

_About two months had passed, and I was still working at the Inn. I happened to see Master Zetes getting a meal at the Inn. I decided not to say anything to him. I thought it would do more good to follow him._

_This time, I had lucked out. Master Zetes was carrying a bunch of supplies. On his way back, I followed some distance behind him. After a while of trampling through endless forest, Master Zetes approached a small wood house. The house was sitting at the bottom of a beautiful valley. Surrounding the valley, were beautiful mountains that hid the house from view._

_Rather than speaking to Master Zetes, I got an idea. I would return to the Inn in Izoold, and ask what he licked to eat. Maybe by bringing him a meal I could convince him to train me._

_I asked the Inn Lady, "What type of food does Master Zetes like?"_

_The Inn Lady responded, "Master Zetes likes Tenderloin."_

_I replied, "Thanks."_

_I cooked Master Zetes a Tenderloin Dinner, and brought it to his home. I knocked on his door, and he answered the door. When he seen my face, he turned crimson and yelled, "What are you doing here?"_

_I handed him the food and politely replied, "I brought you your favorite dinner, Tenderloin."_

_Master Zetes took the Tenderloin, and gave me a sour look. Then, he questioned, "I get it you must be trying to come here, and bribe me to train? I don't give in that easy?"_

_Trying to be as nice as possible I smiled and replied,, "I was just trying to be nice. I heard you liked Tenderloin."_

_Master Zetes frowned in distrust and asked, "Is there anything else you know about me?"_

_I sighed and replied, "Not very much. I just know you are a great warrior who is living the life of a hermit."_

_Master Zetes was plagued by many horrible memories. He stated,, "I was married once, but my wife and daughter were killed by greedy men."_

_I sighed and questioned, "Oh? That must have been a horrible thing to go through?"_

_Master Zetes replied, "It was my fault. The Desians wanted my technique."_

_I asked, "What happened?"_

_Master Zetes replied, "One day, I left my family to go to Izoold to get supplies. When I returned, I found my wife on the floor, dead. At first, I had no idea who had killed her. As I searched the house for clues, I found a letter from her murderer. In the letter, I found out someone had captured my daughter. He wished to fight me in exchange for my daughter's life. The murderer wished to meet me at the Ozza Trail."_

_I asked, "Did you meet the killer?"_

"_Yes," replied Master Zetes. "When I reached the Ozza Trail, I found a full force of Desians waiting on me. Off in the distance, I could see my daughter about to hang on a tree. When the Desians spotted me, they drew their weapons ready to fight. Beside my daughter, appeared one of my former students Trystan."_

_I questioned, "One of your students planned it?"_

_Master Zetes replied, "Yes, I had high hopes in Trystan as a warrior. He was one of my best students. Somehow, the Desians had manipulated him to join. He hoped he could convince me to join the Desians. That way, they would have complete control over the Manuel of Zetes Swordsmanship."_

_I sighed and questioned, "That's horrible?"_

_Master Zetes replied, "I would rather die the fate of a warrior than give the Desians the Manuel. The first Master Zetes wished for a peaceful world. He only believed in fighting to help the weak and oppressed."_

_I questioned, "What else happened?"_

_Master Zetes replied, "I fought off the Desians with everything I had. I managed to kill all of them, and get to my daughter. Just before I could reach my daughter, Trystan interfered. He threw his dagger at the rope that was holding her. It sliced threw the rope causing my daughter to chock. When I tried to reach her, it was too late. Her neck had been broken."_

_I thoughtfully questioned, "That's must have been horrible to see her die that way?"_

_Master Zetes replied, "After that, I charged full force on Trystan. We fought for a long time. Finally, I was able to get the upper hand to kill Trystan. After he died, I couldn't help but think what had happened to him to do such a thing?"_

_I asked, "Did you ever find out what happened to Trystan?"_

"_For five years, I have been asking myself that same question. But, I was never able to discover what happened to him," replied Master Zetes. "After that incident, I have refused to train anymore people. Somehow, Master Zetes Teaching has become stained with too much blood. I would rather see Zetes Style die, than let, anymore greedy people have it." _

_I nodded at Master Zetes and replied, "That is such a said story. I'm really sorry for bothering you. Well, I better go. I just wanted to make sure you had something to eat."_

_So, I left Master Zetes. After hearing that story, I felt sorry for what he had to endure. He had to be a lonely man, though he never stated it. I thought I would continue to be nice to him by visiting him almost everyday._

_Nearly everyday, I would ask him, "Will you please train me?"_

_And Master Zetes favorite answer would always be, "Not in this life time."_

_Master Zetes finally cracked after asking him the same question for six months. On the day he gave in, Master Zetes yelled, "Anna, you are the most stubborn female I have ever met!"_

_Trying to stay calm, I asked, "I am?"_

_Master Zetes folded his arms and asked, "Why don't you just marry like a normal girl?"_

_I replied, "As I told you before. I have no interest in tying my life down. Having a bunch of kids isn't for me. I would like to do something with myself."_

_Master Zetes questioned, "You're too pretty to be a fighter? The guys will nail you for that?"_

_I sighed and replied, "Look. Being pretty has got me nowhere in life. If fact it's mostly caused me grief. That's why I want to learn how to defend myself."_

_Master Zetes crossed his arms and questioned, "I hope you'll realize that if I teach you? You'll take full responsibility for your actions? I'm just saying no girl in history has ever learned Zetes Swordsmanship?"_

_I sighed and replied, "I know. I promise to work extra hard because of that."_

_Mater Zetes questioned, "A true warrior of the style lives to help the weak and unjust? If you fail this, you'll die for your mistakes?"_

_I thoughtfully replied, "I'll be glad to help those who need help."_

_Master Zetes sighed and questioned, "Fine… I'll train you. But, you must promise me you'll work harder than you've ever worked in you're life?"_

_I swore and replied, "I swear to uphold the laws of Zetes Swordsmanship."_

"_Good," stated Master Zetes. "You might as well forget your cleaning job at the Inn. Now, you'll be a slave to my training. I'm sure you'll find my training to be very demanding." _

_The truth is I had no idea his training would be so intense. He pushed me harder than I would have ever imagined. When I slowly got use to the training, Master Zetes would step up the pace a little at a time. Before I knew it, two years of training flew by._

_A friendship formed between Master and Student. Master Zetes appreciated me, because, I tried my best to please him as a warrior. He never mentioned it, but, I think he was proud of how far I was able to push myself._

_Five years ago, a former student came to visit Master Zetes. His name was Senku. Senku had trained under Master Zetes thirteen years ago. He had proved to create a name for himself in the Palmacosta Government._

_When Master Zetes noticed Senku approaching, he folded his arms and questioned, "It's been a long time, Senku? You left, just before you were starting to get good?" _

_Senku bowed before Master Zetes and replied, "Master… I am sorry for leaving you."_

_Master Zetes snickered and questioned, "You must have something dam important on you're mind, or else you wouldn't come back?"_

_Senku asked, "Did you know the Desians are making children work in the Ozza Mine?"_

_Master Zetes raised and eyebrow and questioned, "What? I never heard anything about it?"_

_Senku buttering replied, "It's true, Master. The Palmacosta Government is trying to stop it. I was wondering if you would help."_

_Master Zetes thoughtfully questioned, "If there is anyway I can be of assistance I'll help those poor children?"_

_Senku shook Master Zetes's hand and replied, "Master. I knew I could count on you."_

_I compassionately questioned, "I was listening to you're sad story, and I would like to help?"_

_Master Zetes replied, "Anna. You're still learning. This is a Master's job."_

_I concernedly asked, "Are you sure?"_

_Senku replied, "This mission isn't for girls."_

_I replied, "Ok. I will wait for you're return."_

_Senku and Master Zetes left for the Ozza Trail. The two men were gone for sometime. I waited for awhile, and then, I decided to leave on my own._

_When I got to the Ozza Trail, trouble was brewing. In the background, there were many children working in the Mine. Desian Whip Masters were scattered everywhere to oversee the children._

_Master Zetes and Senku were fighting each other at the entrance of the Mine. From what I could observe, Senku had the upper hand._

_Senku yelled and questioned, "Now, it's my turn to be the next Master Zetes!"_

_Master Zetes replied, "I have always sensed a jealousy about you. Now, I see what a fool I was to teach a stuck up boy like you. You off all people should know you are supposed to fight to honor the poor."_

_Senku angrily questioned, "Don't preach to me about fighting to uphold the weak? There will always be suffering in this world?"_

_After that, Senku charged on Master Zetes showing the ultimate technique. Senku executed it with such speed that it threw Master Zetes off guard. When the technique was finished, I saw blood coming out of Master Zetes right side._

_I knew it was time for me to step in and help. Without thinking, I blindly charged in on Senku. Master Zetes saw me and questioned, "What do you think you're doing girl? Always remember the first rule?"_

_I stopped my charge and stared at Senku. Then I replied, "Know your enemy."_

_After that, Senku charged in on me with the same attack he had executed on Master Zetes. From watching it performed on Master Zetes, I knew what to expect. I waited for him to come. When he got closer to me, I blocked his attack with my swords. Then, I turned around and started to thrust at Senku. The two of us fought for sometime like that._

_After awhile, Senku laughed and questioned, "I would never imagine Master Zetes training a woman?"_

_I crossed my eyes and replied, "I still have a few surprises yet."_

_I charged on Senku, showing him the final technique. The final technique is a test of speed. I managed to accomplish this, and pierce Senku in the stomach. He went down grabbing his side._

_After that, I walked over to Master Zetes and asked "Are you ok?"_

_Master Zetes replied, "Don't worry about me. Look behind you."_

_At that instant, Senku was about to attack me from behind. I turned around, and stabbed him in the stomach. He went down saying, "Dam, I lost to a woman."_

_After that, the great warrior Senku was defeated._

_I returned to Master Zetes. I compassionately asked, "You've lost a lot of blood? Are you going to be ok?"_

_Despite being near death, Master Zetes replied, "You are such an idiot. You have too much of a caring heart to be a warrior. But I got to say, I have managed to mold you into a great warrior. Don't make the same mistake I made in training trash like that. Only train a person with a pure heart."_

_I sighed and questioned, "I promise to follow the Teaching of Zetes?"_

_Master Zetes smiled politely at me. Then he replied, "I got to admit, I am disappointed that I won't get to see you using my skills for good. There is no hope for this old warrior. I have a younger brother who knows this style. He's the next one in line to become Master Zetes."_

_I thoughtfully questioned, "I never knew you had a brother?"_

_Master Zetes sighed over the pain and replied, "We were never very close."_

_I gazed at him and questioned, "What's his name?"_

_Master Zetes replied, "His name is Bardock O'hara."_

_I thoughtfully questioned, "I'll try to find him, and explain the situation to him?"_

"_Thanks, Anna," sighed Master Zetes peacefully. "Now, I know I can die peacefully."_

_After that, Master Zetes passed away. He was one of the few people, I greatly respected._

_I still had a job to complete. The Desians were still in the background beating children, who had to labor in the mine. I quickly counted fifteen Whip Masters. _

_I pulled out my swords, and stabbed the nearest Whip Master. He went down grabbing his side. Then, I raced towards another Desian and kill him the same way. As I was killing each Whip Master, I could hear the voices of children cheering in the background. _

_Finally, all the Desians were dead. After that, a heard of children, came running towards me. A dirty little boy stated, "The Pretty Warrior saved us."_

_I turned crimson at his words and questioned, "Where are you from?"_

_A dirty girl in a brown dress replied, "We came from the ranch. Our parents were killed in various ranches."_

_I sighed and questioned, "You're all orphans?"_

_The girl replied, "Yes. There are 125 children."_

_I opened my mouth in shock. I questioned, "125? How long have you been here?_

_The girl replied, "We don't know. But, it seems like forever."_

_I thoughtfully questioned, "That's ok? I'm going to free you?"_

_All the children jumped in delight to be free. There was a huge amount of commotion. _

_I asked, "Do you know where the key to unlock your chains is?"_

_The girl replied, "It is in the Desian's pocket."_

_I searched the Desian's pocket, and found the key. Then, I started the long task of unchaining each child. When I had finished, there was 125 children between the ages of three and twelve. Together we walked out of the mine._

_Truthfully, I didn't know what to do with that many children. But then I remembered Senku mentioning something about the Palmacosta Government. Somehow, they would have to know what to do in a situation like this._

_First, I had to deal with Master Zetes body. I had the children stay at the Inn in Izoold, while I buried Master Zetes. I managed to bring his body back to the school. I made certain he was buried in the grave of all the previous Masters. _

_After that, I returned to the children at the Inn. The next day, we took the next boat to Palmacosta. The children enjoyed the ride._

_When we reached Palmacosta, I had the children help me bring Senku's body to the Government Building. I didn't bother to knock. I just barged in with all of the children._

_Governor General Atkins was younger then. He and his Assistant were discussing some paperwork. When the door opened, I stepped in the building with Senku's body and the children._

_Governor General Atkins stopped what he was doing, and stared at us. Then he stood up from his seat, and asked, "Why are you barging in here unannounced?"_

"_Look. I'm sorry. This is an emergency," I replied. "Do you know anything about a warrior named Senku?"_

_Governor General Atkins folded his arms, and stated, "Senku is a traitor who left our service five years ago. We have records that he is trying to use the Ozza Mine to find Inhibitor Ore. He made a deal with the Desians, in exchange for labor problems. The Desians gave Senku all of the Children that were brought to the human ranches. We have sent several troops over there. But, none of them have returned successful."_

_I had the children drop Senku's body close to Governor General Atkins. Then I stated, "Senku is dead, and all the children are free."_

_Governor General Atkins stared at Senku's body, and then he glanced at all of the dirty children spread throughout the room. Then he questioned, "This is Senku's body? How was he killed?"_

_I replied, "First, my teacher fought him, and he died in battle. After that, it was up to me to fight him."_

_Governor General Atkins appeared shocked by my words. When he recovered, he asked, "How is it possible for a normal girl to defeat Senku?"_

_I replied, "I had a very good teacher who taught me how to fight."_

_Governor General Atkins asked, "What was your teacher's name?"_

_I replied, "Zetes."_

_Governor General Atkins said, "Zetes, the Double Swords Master. I have heard rumors of his amazing ability to fight with speeds that blind the eye."_

_I gasped at his words and questioned, "Yes. That's him? But, he's no longer alive?"_

_Governor General Atkins replied, "It's too bad he is gone. He was truly a great warrior who believed in fighting for a Peaceful World. There aren't many people left like that."_

_I replied, "You're right about that. It was his last wish to make sure the children are safe. I asked the children about their families, and they are all orphans from the human ranch."_

_Governor General Atkins looked troubled by her words. Then he said, "This is terrible how bad the Desians are. No child should have to become a victim to slavery. How many children are there?"_

_I replied, "There are 125 children."_

_Governor General Atkins shockingly replied, "125?! I am not sure if we have an orphanage big enough to house that many children." _

_I replied, "Why don't you have a meeting with the residents of this City. Tell them about what happened. After the meeting, you could hold an adoption program for those that would like to adopt children."_

_Governor General Atkins replied, "That's a great idea. What is your name?_

_I thoughtfully stated, "My name is Anna Celmus."_

_Governor General Atkins thoughtfully questioned, "Hmm, I like you? Would you like to become an Agent for me?_

_After saying this, his Assistant asked, "Are you sure a woman can handle the job?"_

_Governor General Atkins replied, "Oh, that's true. How about I give you a small test?"_

_I sighed and replied, "No. I'll never kill someone in cold blood. I only use my skill to save the weak and unjust."_

_Governor General Atkins questioned, "You won't have to kill anyone under those circumstances? The person you're assigned to kill is a criminal who's sneaking information to the Desians?"_

_I sighed and replied, "Ok. I'll accept the assignment."_

_Governor General Atkins smiled and questioned, "That's great? I'm looking forward to see how you use your skills?"_

_I manage to complete the assignment, and earn a place among other Agents. The Governor General's Agents would meet once a month in the basement of the Government Building. We would mostly debate about Desian Motives. _

_I had finally found my purpose. Though my five years of service, I was able to use my skills to help many people. I found joy in helping others. In the back of my head, I will always remember Master Zetes last wish to see a peaceful world._

After Kratos heard the entire story, he replied, "That's an interesting story. But, I think it's getting late. It's time for you to return to the cave."

Anna frowned and questioned, "You mean you want me to go back with you to that dirty cave?"

Kratos sighed and replied, "As long as you stay with your family. You're putting them in danger."

Anna frowned and asked, "Do they really want me that badly?"

Kratos took a breath and replied, "Kvar will stop at nothing, until you are found."

Anna frowned and questioned, "I really don't want to go with you? But, if it will keep my family out of danger, I'll come."

Kratos gazed at Anna and replied, "I think you're making a wise decision."

**See what I mean, it's a hard call on which version is better? I need you're vote?**


End file.
